ciel en décadence
by Scarlet Moonscar
Summary: Que peut-il se passer quand deux être se rencontrent et que la mort elle-même trouve qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ? Harry post guerre et Reborn post libération de malédiction. Quand le chaos et la fantaisie fusionnent. J'hésite pour le Rated, mais au moins ça me laisse une liberté de mouvement. Désolé pour les fautes restantes.( misa2 est la beta)
1. Chapter 1

Ce soir le ciel était d'une beauté incroyable. Tout la journée la pluie avais recouvert le sol donc lorsque la nuit recouvrit tout le ciel étoilé se reflétas sur le sol de pierre. L'illusions poussais à croire que l'on se tenais debout dans l'espace permit les étoiles.

Debout au sommet d'un édifice quel conque un jeune homme de 16 an bientôt 17 se tenais debout seul dans la nuit.

Harrysky Jamesia Paverell surnommer par tous Harry James Potter regardait le spectacle surréaliste à ses yeux émeraude.

\- ….un si jolie décor ….je n'aurais pu rêver mieux…merci … soufflât le jeune homme.

Ses avec ses douces paroles que Harrysky pris le couteau à ses coter pour faire une première entaille profonde vertical dans son poignait droits. Puis Harrysky grimpas la rambarde de sécurité un peu plus loin et fit une autre entaille mais cette fois si c'était dans le bras gauche. Un sourire un peu fou pris place sur ses trais normalement angélique. Il se leva debout l'instant suivent il était en chute libre.

Tous les souvenirs que l'oublie ne voulais pas assaillit l'esprit déjà fragile de la pauvre victime.

Victime de son propre être, le cœur qui ne fait que se serrer au point de ne plus laisser respirer tranquillement son détenteur, l'esprit que ne laisse plus le repos l'accueillir en son être, son corps qui ne peux plus être nourrie sous peine de douleur atroce, sa voix qui ne permet plus de crier son mal être, ses yeux qui ne voie que sa propre déchéance et ses jambes qui le mène inexorablement à sa perte.

Le sang que coulait à flots tombais comme une fine pluie écarlate sur le sol plusieurs maitre plus bas.

Puis ce fut l'impact.

La conscience s'échappa rapidement mais juste avent un immense soulagement et une tristesse tout aussi grande s'abattit sur lui. Le soulagement que la douleur ne puisse plus l'attraper mais une tristesse de ne pas avoir pu rester suffisamment fort pour les êtres qu'il a aimé de tout son cœur. Si Harrysky pouvais il souhaiterait que quelque chose laide même s'il estime ne pas avoir droit d'espérer quoi que ce soit.

Après tout il est un monstre….

* * *

la beta misa2 a observer ce travail/ travail en cours de corection merci d'en tenir compte.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans une rue connue des bureaucrates de la ville de Taïga est une ville de l'oblast de Kemerovo, en Russie, un homme du nom de Renato Saintclair passait presque inaperçu, malgré son métier quelque peu …particulier, grâce à son habituel « costume/ cravate noir ».

Renato Saintclair marche en direction de son prochain emploi, savourant la distance qu'il mettait entre lui et l'univers de l'étrange dame nuage. L'après-midi de ce jour-là était froid et ensoleillé, sans être pour autant trop froid ou trop lumineux.

Rapidement, il arriva sur les lieux de sa mission qui était un meurtre. Il avait été payé pour supprimer un requin de la finance un peu trop virulent. Rien de bien compliqué, et le travail fut terminé en moins de temps qu'il ne l'aurait fallu pour n'importe qui d'autre dans son métier. Officiellement le requin s'était étouffé suite à une réaction allergique, ce qui avait causer sa mort.

Renato sortit du bâtiment rempli de bureau, amusé de l'ironie de la situation, lorsqu'une musique se fit entendre. Il décida de la suivre jusqu'à un parc non loin de là.

Sur un pavillon en pierre se tenait des musiciens permettant aux personnes plus bas de danser. Étrangement, une de ces personnes arriva à attirer son attention, un adolescent androgyne avec de grand yeux émeraude magnifique et entouré de longs cils noirs épais. Ses cheveux étaient noirs avec des reflets bleus qui contrastaient avec la peau de porcelaine de l'individus. Le corps de la beauté était mince, comme celui des danseurs, mais plus petit. Si Renato devait le comparer à quelque chose, il dirait assurément une douce poupée de porcelaine gracieuse et parfaitement androgyne.

L'adolescent en question surprit Renato en s'approchant soudainement pour attraper l'italien et l'emmener danser avec lui, ou elle, Renato n'était toujours par sûr du sexe de cette personne. Pas que ce soit importent. Étonnamment, l'hitman ne pouvait pas ou voulait pas, refuser à cette être une simple dance. Il en profita pour observer mieux le visage de l'être. Un petit nez fin mais légèrement retroussé comme un lutin farceur, une bouche pulpeuse et rouge comme si la beauté s'était empiffrée de cerise bien mure. Son visage était en forme de cœur et quelque chose d'irréel brillait dans ses yeux émeraude. Renato pouvait penser que, peut-être, un autre monde se profilait de l'autre côté de ses pierres précieuses.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Renato s'harmonisa avec la beauté dont il ignorait toujours le nom. L'harmonie n'était juste pas totalement construite, pour cela il faudrait que le hitman dise ou démontre qu'il était consentant pour devenir le gardien de cet inconnu, chose que l'hitman refusait de s'imaginer ou même de penser.

Trop tôt au gout de Renato, ils se quittèrent, et ce sans même avoir parler. La beauté sourit, puis partit sans se retourner. Pourquoi le sourire de cette personne le remerciait et s'excusait en même temps ? Pourquoi une aura de tristesse et désespoir régnait aux alentours de la beauté ? Un sentiment de peur prit l'hitman à la gorge, mais il ne fit pas de geste pour arrêter la beauté aux yeux émeraude. Une impulsion d'instinct poussa Renato à se retourner pour arrêter l'être qui l'avait entrainé le temps d'une danse, mais c'était trop tard.

L'inconnue avait disparue….

* * *

vue par la beta misa2


	3. Chapter 3

Maintenant que le médecin allait inévitablement mourir, puisque la morgue fermait pour la nuit Renato quitta la salle en repensant au lutin magnifique qu'il avait vu dans l'après-midi. L'hitman voulait retrouver cet être et le faire sien. Étrangement, ce n'était pas seulement pour une nuit ou pour un petit moment, mais pour l'infini s'il pouvait en être ainsi. Renato voulait protéger, séduire, aider, rendre heureux le petit être et bien d'autre chose encore. Jamais au part avant l'hitman n'avait ressenti de sentiment pareil pour quelqu'un. Luce avait été la plus proche, mais Renato ne lui avait pas fait confiance tout de suite, il avait fallu 6 mois et encore l'hitman se méfiait toujours d'elle, même maintenant qu'elle est morte.

Renato avait appris très jeune à ne faire confiance à personne avant qu'il ne soit sûre que jamais il ne soit trahi. Il était devenu hitman jeune car ce n'était que de cette façon qu'il avait une chance de survivre. Puis comme il était particulièrement doué et avait attiré l'attention des autres hitman, il se mit à viser le titre de meilleur hitman pour que les plus lâche réfléchissent a deux fois avant de l'attaquer, titre que d'ailleurs, il acquit facilement.

Puis la malédiction faucha des personnes qui ne pas du tout. Renato voulait démolir l'homme qui les avait maudit car avec cette malédiction il ne pouvait plus trouver son véritable ciel. A cette pensée le visage de la beauté s'imposa a lui. Est-ce que cette personne pourrait être mon ciel ?

Un sifflement soudain poussa renato à admettre que la jeune personne pouvait être son ciel, le son d'une civière des urgences pousser en urgence pour un cas critique. Une vision choquante attendait l'hitman quand il regarda ce qui se passait, le lutin qui habitait ses pensées étaient couchées sur le brancard, entouré par des hommes et femmes qui tentaient de le maintenir en vie.

-Pouls faible ! Tension en chute libre et perte de beaucoup de sang. Cria l'un des ambulanciers.

-Que c'est-il passé !? Demanda, stressée, l'une des infirmières.

Ce jeune homme a sauté du haut d'un des immeubles ! Je ne sais même pas comment ça se fait qu'il soit toujours vivant ! Dit l'autre ambulancier.

-Préparez un bloc ! on arrive. Ordonna un autre infirmier dans un intercom.

Les paroles n'atteignirent plus Renato car il avait vu qui était sur la civière. C'était la beauté qu'il avait vu dans après-midi ! Pendant un très court instant rien ne traversa l'esprit de l'hitman puis ce fut un déluge. L'inquiétude et l'incompréhension régnèrent dans l'esprit de Renato, mais maintenant l'hitman était sûr qu'un lien avait commencé entre lui et la beauté suicidaire.

Le visage de la beauté avait du sang qui coulait sur le côté gauche, ses yeux vitreux étaient à moitié ouvert, ses lèvres étaient scellées comme si jamais plus un mot ne sortirait de ce petit être qui réussit si facilement à attirer l'attention de l'hitman sans cœur. Renato pouvait voir le sang qui coulait rapidement hors des poignets entaillés profondément pendants que les infirmiers tentaient d'endiguer le flot écarlate. Le rouge recouvrait tout en empêchent ainsi la possibilité de voir si d'autres blessures se trouvaient sur le petit corps.

Les infirmiers et la beauté quittèrent la vision de Renato qui se dirigea vers l'admission.

-Ciao mylady. Je me demandai où se trouve mon ami. Il vient de se faire admettre mais je ne sais pas dans quelle chambre il sera. Pouvez-vous me dire où il va être déplacer une fois sorti du bloc ? Demanda doucement Renato avec sa voix la plus séduisante.

-Eh. O-oui ...hum …un instant…Mr… je suis désolée je n'ai pas saisie votre nom. dit la femme en rougissant atrocement.

-Je suis Reborn. Mon ami est actuellement dans le bloc opératoire suite à une tentative de suicide… dit alors Renato avec regret qui n'était pas feint.

-…oh je suis navrée ...il sera placé dans la chambre 397 normalement. C'est au troisième étage dans l'aile des gens à risque. Votre ami sera surveillé de près ne vous inquiéter pas. Dit la femme avec compassion.

-Merci. Répondit Reborn ignorant la fille qui voulut le retenir pour avoir un rendez-vous.

L'hitman avait une étrange envie de frapper la dame lorsqu'elle lui annonça que son possible ciel serait surveillé. Cela serait beaucoup plus difficile de faire partir son mignon ciel du pays si celui-ci est entouré par des surveillants.

Time skip

Renato attendait que la beauté soit reconduit à sa chambre après de très longue heure. Lorsque les médecins et infirmiers sortirent de la salle de chirurgie, ils étaient tous blanc que des fantômes. Leurs yeux ne quittaient pas la beauté comme si quelque chose de totalement étrange c'était passé pendant l'opération.

-excusez-moi. Mais est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda Reborn aux infirmiers.

-…eee…oui…oui ! Tous va bien ! Ne vous inquiétez pas…l'op…l'Opération c'est bien passée ! …es que …non rien. Appelez-nous s'il y a un problème. Dit l'infirmier le plus proche, tentant de partir, mais Reborn le retenu.

-y a-t 'il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

-… pendant l'opération, à un moment nous avons cru que le patient était mort. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie mais quand nous allions arrêter les soins, certaines blessures se sont refermées d'elle-même ! Le cœur est reparti seul ! Ce patient a chuté de 8 étage et pourtant il est arrivé sans aucune fracture ! C'est la première fois que nous voyons ça ! Nous ne savons pas ce qui va se passer. Le patient a lui-même refermé ses propres blessures mais il manque encore beaucoup de sang dans son organisme. Une faiblesse dut à cela devra être observer. Nous avons faire un prélèvement de sang pour observer si tout va bien. Exposa l'infirmier qui semblait aller mieux maintenant qu'il pouvait tout confier à quelqu'un.

-merci de m'avoir dit tout cela. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Répondit Reborn sans rien laisser paraitre.

Comment es-ce que la beauté, qu'il ne connaît toujours pas le nom, a fait pour se régénérer ? Un pouvoir spécial ? Les médecins ont dit que c'était une tentative de suicide. Ils l'ont retrouvé presque mort et si en réalité il était bien mort mais que son corps l'aurait ramené comme il l'a fait sur la table de chirurgie ? Tellement de question en peu de temps. Renato ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait tellement investi dans cet incident alors que son debout de lien était aussi ressent. Normalement les gardiens se sentent plus investi lorsque sa fait plusieurs jours voire semaine que le lien entre ciel et éléments a commencé.

Peu importe je vais l'aider à voir que la vie vaut d'être vécue. J'ai enfin mon ciel, je ne vais pas le laisser disparaitre maintenant. Je veux vraiment apprendre à connaitre ce petit lutin qui guérie seul. J'espère qu'il me laissera une chance. Pensa Reborn

Time skip

Quelque heure était passée depuis que le lutin était arrivé dans la chambre et Reborn avait photographié la personne sur le lit pour demander à une personne qui lui devait un service de trouver tous les informations possibles sur le lutin.

La réponse était arrivée seulement une demi-heure après. Le lutin n'existait pas, du moins c'est ce que les informations disaient. L'hitman était pas plus avancé. Il choisit alors de patienter sagement que le petit ciel s'éveille. Il ne quittait pas le lutin des yeux pour assurer qu'il ne disparaisse pas mais il s'assura de ne pas effrayer le lutin en le fixant donc il avait son chapeau baissé sur les yeux.

Son téléphone dérangea Reborn de la contemplation du lutin. Pour ne pas déranger l'endormi Reborn se leva et se dirigea dans un coin de la pièce en s'assurant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

-quoi ? Je suis occupé. Grognâ rebond au téléphone.

\- Reborn, c'est Gokudera. Juudaime se demande où tu es et il t'invite à son mariage. Grinça gokudera clairement opposer au mariage de tsunayoshi.

-quand ? Demanda en retour Reborn.

-dans 4 semaine. Apprit gokudera.

-j'y serais.

Reborn raccrocha au nez de gokudera et se retourna pour aller s'assoir à son poste mais quelque chose manquait.

-Infirmière ! Hurla Reborn.

Le lutin qui aurait dû être sur le lit ne si trouvait plus. Il ni avait aucun signe nulle part que le lutin y a été seulement quelque instant plus tôt si ce n'est de la tiédeur du lit.

* * *

vue par la beta misa2


	4. Chapter 4

Harrysky se réveilla au son d'un téléphone. Il se trouvait actuellement dans une chambre d'hôpital. _Ma tentative na pas fonctionner ?_ Constata le jeune homme sur le lit.

-quoi ? Je suis occupé. Grognât un homme au téléphone.

L'homme au téléphone étais de dos donc il ne le voyait absolument pas. Harrysky en profita pour se glisser hors de ses couvertures en direction de sa meilleure chance de sortir d'ici sans problème. La fenêtre mais il faudrait la refermer en sortent.

Harrysky grimpa sans bruits sur le rebord de renaitre puis l'ouvrit se glisser dehors s'avéra facile même si la hauteur était de 6 étage. La protection pour éviter que les patient ne saute en se suicidant disparue lorsque le sorcier le voulut, la magie rend tellement tout plus simple et plus compliquer en même temps.

 _La ville a l'entour de l'hôpital n'est pas si loin peut être qu'avec un peu de chance je pourrai partir facilement_. Réfléchi Harrysky.

-quand. Demanda en retour l'homme au téléphone.

 _Vite Je dois monter. L'escalade de l'hôpital est faisable mais pour être sur je vais me préparer a trensplaner sur le toit_. Harrysky se précipitas pour escalader la façade heureusement il ni avais que 2 étage au-dessus la nuit jouait en sa faveur mais dans à peine quelque instant le soleil se lèvera et tout le monde pourra le voire. Harrysky étais presque au toit lorsqu'un crie le surpris.

 _\- Infirmière ! Hurla quelqu'un._

Le cri prévenait de ce qui avais été sa chambre mais le sorcier doutait sérieusement que qui conque puis le chercher ou se soucier de lui. L'homme voulais probablement quelque chose de lui. À cette penser Harrysky sentie un sentiment d'absurdité le posséder, un sourire tordus pris place sur son visage l'ironie de la chose et ses yeux se mit à luire dans la noirceur.

Le toit était très simple grand et plat pour que l'hélicoptère puisse atterrie, interdis au public et gris monotone sans attrait. A quelque endroit il y avait des citernes d'eau et des machines pour l'aération de l'hôpital. Ce qui intéressa le plus Harrysky c'était les échelles de secourt se rendais jusqu'au sol rendant ainsi la fuite facile. Comme sa le jeune sorcier n'aurais pas besoin de sauter encore du toit.

Au moment où Harrysky voulut partir un sentiment de déchirement le pris de court. Quelque chose l'empêchait de quitter cet endroit. Le jeune sorcier s'assit les pieds dans le vide en attendent que quelque chose se passe.

Reborn fus rejoint rapidement par une infirmière.

-Mr est que je peux vous aider à quelque chose ? Demanda la femme.

-Oui ! le jeune homme qui étais dans cette salle est disparue ! j'ai besoin de vous pour le retrouver de toute urgence. Ordonna Reborn qui craignais que son ciel soit disparu à jamais.

-Je vais vous aider suivez-moi. Conduit la dame.

La femme alla au poste des infirmière et chercha le dossier du patient avec les admissions ainsi que les diverses informations mais une anomalie se réveilla.

-Mr, personne ne ses vues attribuer cette chambre. Dit l'infirmière interloquer.

Une personne est arriver dans un êtas critique ici i heure et vous l'avez ramené à cette chambre i heure. Spécifia Reborn agacer par cela.

-…Mr, il n'y a personne qui correspond à cette description qui est arriver au moment que vous disiez…insista la femme.

Un gars petit avec des cheveux noir avec des reflet bleu, des grand yeux émeraude vibrante, une peau très pale, des lèvres accroche cœur et un petit nez mutin. Il ressemble à un lutin, ça ne vous dit toujours rien ? Décrit Reborn a tous les infirmier présent i compris celui qui lui avais parler au-part-avant. Le résultat fut la même personne ne savais qui était la personne décrit.

Reborn descendis au poste de surveillance ce qui l'attendais sauveras être très étrange.

L'intérieure du bureau il y avait 4 homme tous mort. Certains étais coucher sur leur poste de travail d'autre étais coucher sur le sol. Il en avait même un qui étais toujours assit sur sa chaise la tête pendante par-dessus le dossier. Rien ne pouvais indiquer comment ils étaient morts. Ses comme si leur cœur avait juste arrêté de battre. Leurs corps étaient tiède prouvent qu'ils n'étaient pas morts depuis longent. Bien qu'interloquer Reborn consulta les vidéos et comme les infirmiers avais dit personne qui ressemblais au lutin n'est venus à l'hôpital. Il n'y avait même personne qui étais arriver suite à une tentative de suicide ! Personne sauf lui ne semblais se souvenir du petit lutin. Reborn étais légèrement troubler par cela comme est que toute les personnes de l'hôpital qui avais travailler pour sauver le lutin ne pouvais même pas s'en souvenir… l'hitman reparti rapidement car il craignait pour le lutin.

Un sentiment étrange le pris au cœur, quelque chose de vraiment importent se déroulait sur le toit lui susurra son instinct. Reborn se dirigea directement sur le toit en prennent garde à ne pas être attaquer par quoi que ce soit. La nombreuse marche passa sous ses yeux sans même qu'il ne le remarque. Très vite il fut rendu.

En arrivent-ils ne vit rien en premier lieu. En cherchent bien il remarqua le lutin assit sur le rebord du bâtiment les pieds dans le vide en regardent les étoiles. Un sentiment de chaleur absurde régnait alentour de la scène. Ses comme si Reborn avais quitter le monde que l'on pourrait qualifier de normal pour rejoindre la dimension du lutin. Un monde ou la fantaisie rencontre l'insanité croiser de loufoquerie et d'imagination. L'hitman se sentie comme s'il revenait à sa juste place après t'en de temps égaré. Ses tout naturelle que Renato s'assit au coter du lutin en regardent le ciel étoilé commencer à devenir écarlate.

Rien ne laissais savoir que le lutin avait conscience de la présence de l'hitman et pourtant une compréhension mutuelle rainais. Le soleil commençait sa lente apparition lorsque le lutin parla enfin.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je sais que je devais vous attendre pourriez-vous me dire qui vous êtes ? Je me nomme Harrysky Paverell mais on me nomme plus souvent qu'autrement Harry Potter.

-Je suis Renato saintclaire mais je préfère être nommer Reborn. Nous nous sommes rencontrées cette après-midi lorsque nous avons danser ensemble. Se présenta l'hitman.

-Je suis navrée je ne men souviens pas, je suis très lunatique juste avant de me suicider. Dit Harrysky lunatiques.

-Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu as tenté de te suicider et pourquoi tu parles comme si tu t'étais suicider plus d'une fois ? Questionna Reborn curieux et inquiet.

-Je me suicide parce que je suis un danger pour tout être vivent. Le seul problème est que je ne meurs jamais vraiment. Je reviens toujours. D'ailleurs si j'étais toi je prendrais mes jambes a mon cou en ce moment car tu vas probablement mourir bientôt. Chantonna Harrysky avec son sourire un peu fou.

-Je suis plus résistent que tu le pense. Connais-tu les flammes de dernière volonté ? Susurra l'hitman se sentent apaiser au coter du lutin bizarre.

-Non. Peux-tu me l'expliquer.

-Certaine personne a des flammes de dernière volonté lorsqu'il passe près de la mort. Les flammes peuvent les aider à accomplir leur souhait ultime mais on peut aussi utiliser ses flammes de diverse façon. Je connais une famille qui utilise ses flammes comme arme. I type de flamme du ciel, 7 autre type terre et plusieurs autre type spéciaux. Dans le type du ciel. Ceux qui nous intéresse il y a les flamme soleil, nuage, tempête, pluies, foudre, ciel et brume chacune ont leur particularité. Le soleil active et régénère. La pluie apaise et restore. La tempête détruit et dissimule. La foudre durcie et protège. La brume cache et construit. Le nuage se multiple et recouvre. Le ciel unifie et réunie. Je suis un soleil et tu es un ciel. Le ciel est le boss de la famille il offre une famille et une maison spirituel a ses gardiens en échange ses dernier donne loyauté et protection à leur ciel. Cette après-midi nous avons commencé un lien mais il n'est pas fini. J'aimerais que nous le terminions. Exposa Reborn détendus.

-Je voie cela est très tentent car tu deviendrais ma famille et moi la tienne mais je ne veux pas que tu meures. Il y a aussi est que tu voudrais vraiment hors de tout doute que quelque restreint ta liberté. Demanda Harrysky sans expression.

-Je ne m'aurais pas, comme je les dit je suis résistent. Que veux-tu dire par perdre de la liberté. Rétorquas Reborn.

-Si tu as un ciel alors certain des choses que tu faisais anciennement ne pourrons plus être fait. Non pas parce que je te les interdirais mais parce que tu penseras que cela peut m'être néfaste. Répondis le lutin.

-Je ne me soucie pas de cela. Je ne te connais pas mais je sais que tu n'es pas le genre de personne à tenter de brimer qui que ce soit. Oui avoir un ciel peut empêcher certaine chose mais je ne retraiterais absolument pas que nous terminions ce lien. Rassuras Renato.

-Si est sure mais si à un moment ou à un autre tu voulais ta liberté de retour alors il ne faudrait que me le dire. Je te la rendrais assurément. Acquiesça à contre cœur Harrysky qui ne voulais absolument pas commander a qui que ce soit.

Tous deux ressentie le lien se finaliser et un sentiment de plénitude les assaillis.

Peu de temps après ils se mirent en chemin vers l'Italie sans se consulté. La descente de l'escalier en fer se déroula silencieuse mais ont pouvais distinguer un ombre de sourire sur les visages des deux hommes.

La vision des choses de Reborn avait changé pour l'éternité sur ce toit d'hôpital. Maintenant tout semblait se repeindre d'une touche de divagation anesthésique. Comme si tout ce qui l'entourais venais de reculer d'un plan d'existence, rien ne semblais pouvoir l'affecter directement sauf Harrysky.

Reborn étais souvent décrit comme la personnification du chaos mais Harrysky étais bien la personnification de la folie.

 _Ensemble ils feront de grande chose cela est certain…_


	5. Chapter 5

Se qu'il ne savait pas c'était que derrière eux la mort était passée.

Des centaines de personne qui se trouvait à l'hôpital mourir d'une défaillance cardiaque.

Parmi ses gens il y avait des membres une mafia locale qui bien qu'ils y avaient beaucoup d'homme a en faire partis n'étais pas assez puissante pour quitter le pays. Ils ressemblaient plus à des gangsters qua une mafia mais ils avaient en commun le fait de protéger ses membres a tout pris. Plusieurs heures après que Reborn et sky partirent l'hôpital ils trouvaient que l'hitman y avais été pour un travail. Ils se dirent que peux être l'hitman avais utiliser un gaz pour tuer sa proie sans faire attentions à l'autre personne. Chaque un des membres de cette mafia voulais tuer l'hitman pour lui faire payer la mort de certains de leur membre.

Ils apprirent par un concours de sir constance ou ce dirigeait Reborn alors ils tendirent un piège avec la totalité de leur hommes armée jusqu'aux dents. Ils savaient qu'ils auraient probablement beaucoup de résistance mais ils se disais qu'ils pourraient bien finir par anéantir l'hitman après tout seul une fourmi ne vaut rien, ce n'est qu'avec des centaines qu'elles deviennent dangereuses.

Reborn marchais en direction de l'aéroport Vongola pour ramener son nouveau ciel chez lui. L'hitman se sentais tellement bien, il avait l'impressions de flotté et il se demandais quand cela allait arrêter car il supposait que c'était juste la création d'un lien ciel et gardien. S'il pouvait il conserverait ce sentiment insouciant en permanence. Sky de son coter savais parfaitement bien ce qui causais à son nouveau gardien de se sentir ainsi mais ne savais pas comment le lui apprendre. Le sentiment de flottaisons ou anesthésie accompagnais un êta d'existence très difficile à vivre si ce sentiment n'était pas là. La folie aurait depuis longtemps gagner totalement sky autrement.

L'instinct de Reborn et la magie de sky les averties de l'attaque éminente. Sky ne s'en souciais pas vraiment mais Reborn ressentie une légère pression due à la peur que son ciel meurt.

Les ennemis attaquèrent rapidement et de manière désordonner. Reborn en tua beaucoup et sky décida de l'aider en invoquant sa fau pour trucider plusieurs autre ennemis. Très rapidement il ne resta plus que 15 ennemis debout mais l'un d'eux avais comme arme des explosifs sans doute inspirer de gokudera et suite à une mauvaise manipulation fit éclater l'explosif qui tua tout le monde. Les corps de sky et Reborn étais méconnaissable, il ne restait que des bouts de chaire cramer par ci par là.

Reborn s'éveilla dans une salle infinis blanche. Il flottait dans l'aire au-dessus d'un liquide blanc comme le lait et en lèvent les yeux l'hitman vi que la salle semblait être attirer vers le centre de celle-ci. Reborn portais même des vêtements blancs. C'était incompréhensible mais étonnamment le sentiment anesthésique était toujours présent même quand il se remémora sa mort et celle de son ciel. Il savait que cela l'affectait mais il ne ressentait pas de tristesse ou de colère en fais il ne ressentait plus les émotions les plus facile à avoir comme la colère, l'injustice, le dégout, la rage, le stress, la peur et bien d'autre sentiment négatif. Il ne restait que la joie, l'amour, l'acceptance et l'apaisement. Tous les sentiments qui peuvent affliger l'être humais ne lui parvenais pas vraiment il était énormément diffué comme des échos.

-Renato.

Reborn se retourna pour voire sky debout habiller tout en blanc aussi.

-Sais-tu pourquoi nous sommes ici. Demanda doucement Renato après avoir serrer dans ses bras sky

-Oui. Nous sommes morts. Mais pas pour longtemps ne t'inquiète pas. Je dois te dire quelque chose.

*je suis un sorcier. Je ne sais pas si tu connais lord Voldemort ? Il a été présenter au coter moldus pour être un terroriste mais il est comme moi, un sorcier. Son but était de gouverner le monde. Une professiez a été fait, sa disais en gros qu'un enfant allait naitre avec la capacité de le vaincre. Manque de chance je suis cette est venue tuer mes parents et tenta de me tuer lorsque j'avais 15 mois. Il a été temporairement vaincus mais 13 an après il revoie et repris ses activités. Une guerre civile éclata lorsque j'avais 16 an et puisque je suis celui qui avais soi-disant vaincus Voldemort la première fois ont me força à combattre. Par un concours de circonstance je vins à posséder deux Object nommer les reliques de la mort. En tout il y en a trois une baguette une pierre et une cape d'invisibilité. J'avais en ma possession la cape et la pierre mais lorsque je vaincus Voldemort j'entra en possession de la baguette aussi. Lorsque ont réunis les trois relique la mort apparait et confie l'immortalité a ses détenteurs. Je suis donc devenue immortelle. En devenant mon gardien soleil tu es devenus aussi immortel que moi. * expliqua sommairement Harrysky.

-j'ai effectivement entendus parler de Voldemort et je soupçonnais qu'il était sorcier. Laisse-moi te dire de mon coter ce qu'il y a d'inhabituel.

*Je suis née d'un père français et d'une mère italienne. Ma mère est morte en me donnant naissance et mon père étais un alcoolique qui ne savais que rabaisser pour se sentir exister. Très jeune je me suis retrouver seul pour prendre soin de moi alors je me suis tourner vers ce qui me donnais au moins une chance de vivre. Dans les années ou j'étais enfants être orphelin n'étais pas bien vue, un jour j'ai rencontré une femme qui s'avéras être une hitman. Elle ma montrer les ficelles du métier, elle était très douée mais un jour un hitman qui convoitais sa renommer la tuer. J'avais à ce moment la 13 an. Je suis devenu l'hitman le plus puissent et renommer en souvenir d'elle. Je suis resté au sommais de mon titre jusqu'à se qu'un homme nommer checker face vienne me dire qu'il réunissait les plus puisent de la terre entière. Au début j'étais très suspicieux. Après tout je suis paranoïaque depuis tellement longtemps ses ce qui ma permit de vivre aussi longtemps. Mais le temps passa, en à Paine quelque minute je me suis retrouver maudis sous la forme d'un petit enfant pour 35 an. Normalement j'aurais dû rester maudis pour la vie entière mais un de mes élevés à trouver un moyen de me sauver ainsi que les autre plus puisent de la planète. On nous nommait les Arcobalenos. Nous devions protéger l'équilibre de l'univers grâce aux flammes de dernière volonté que nous possédions. Nous avions crue être réunis pour nos talents mais en réalité c'était la pureté et la puissance de nos flammes qui étais requis. J'ai regretté de mètre laisser manipuler par checker face mais il était trop tard… je n'ai jamais trouver de ciel assez puisent pour se lier avec moi. La malédiction m'en à empêcher aussi. Le ciel des Arcobalenos étais pas assez fort pour ne serais que supporter le plus faible d'entre nous. Elle était très sympathique si on la compare au ciel habituel. Quand je t'ai rencontré hier après- midi je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont tu étais. Je trouvais juste plaisent de danser avec un lutin. Puis je t'ai vue à l'hôpital et le reste tu le connais. *

-Dans la mafia le coter magique est mentionner mais la majorité des familles préfère se tenir loin et oublier l'existence des sorciers. Ils ont peur de ne pas être les plus forts. Termina Reborn en haussent les épaules nonchalamment.

-Ses la même chose cher les sorciers. Ils nous parlent un tout petit peu des flammes de dernière volonté mais ce n'est pas appeler pareil et ils sont mentionner juste en divination. Étudier cette matière est mal vue car la majeure partie des voyants mente sur leur prédiction. Soupira sky pas surpris du tout.

-Ici nous somme où ? Et ses quoi notre rôle ? demanda Reborn curieux.

-Nous sommes dans la chambre de la mort. Nos rôles ces d'ères sur terre et si on veut ont peux créer des vagues de maladie comme la peste ou d'autre du même type. Si nous voulons nous pouvons tuer tout ce qui vie sur terre. Pour ma part je me contente de regarder la vie évoluer sans moi. Dit sky en paix avec son manque de vie à proprement parler.

-Es pour cela que tu as tenté de te suicider ? Dit délicatement Reborn

-Oui et non. Pendant la guerre plusieurs personne que j'aimais sont décéder sans que je ne puisse rien faire et il y a pas longtemps j'ai perdu ma dernière amie…elle est mort à cause d'une expérience comme sa mère aven elle… expliqua tristement sky. J'avais envie de me déconnecter de la vie pendant un moment mais quelque chose ma ramener…je pense que c'étais toi.

Les paroles et la confiance de sky signifiais beaucoup pour l'hitman. Il n'aurait jamais crue qu'il était possible de se rapprocher autant d'une personne si rapidement.

Sky pencha sa tête sur la gauche en sourient doucement et la salle blanche qui semblais liquide devint une Coline avec quelque arbre verdoyant ainsi que d'autre de couleur toute plus magnifique les unes que les autres. Seul le calme et l'apaisement se fessais ressentir ici. La douce brise qui balayait la nature semblais chanter doucement tout comme la rivière douce près d'eux. Aucun oiseau ou autre animal se trouvait ici, peu importe où ici étais ou si ici existais réellement.

La musique d'un violoncelle accompagnât les musiques du vent et de la rivière. Reborn regardais sky jouer avec les deux autres forces fasciner. Est-ce ce que Verd ressentais lorsqu'il regardait Skull ? Es que ce sentiment qui semblais toujours se trouver près de sky étais le même que Verd trouvais près de la dame nuage ? Peut-être que Reborn pourrais laisser Skull seul, sans l'insulter ou la blèsser maintenant qu'elle leur avait montrer qui elle étais et ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Reborn ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais sky lui recelais Skull sur certaine manière de voir les choses. Comme si ses deux personnes avaient accès eu quelque chose qu'eux seule voie. Skull tout de fois étais plus sombre et dure sur sa manière de penser. Elle avait vu ce que les humains ont de plus monstrueux dans leur nature et elle avait due subir tout cela tellement longtemps qu'elle en avait oublié ce qui composais l'espoir ou l'innocence d'un petit enfant. Peut-être étais pour cela qu'elle avait adopter les simons ?

Sky d'un autre coter avais aussi vécus ce qui fait d'un humain un monstre mais c'était toujours dit que certain humain devait forcement être bon car il était impossible que tout soit sombre. Lorsque sky allais s'avouer que les humains n'étaient pas ce qu'il avait crue qu'ils étaient, un homme lui avais fait découvrir un monde remplie de magie et d'espoir. Malheureusement peu de temps après ont lui montra ce qu'il y avait de pire en la magie faisant ainsi paraitre les humains qu'ils avaient anciennement connue moins pire qu'ils étaient en réalité.

Reborn avais sous les yeux deux personne qui avais subit presque le même traitement de la part de ceux qui avais porter le nom de famille. Mais leur réaction avait différé à un moment créent ainsi deux personnes totalement différentes. Skull qui n'attendais plus rien de la vie et qui créais elle-même ce qu'elle aimait. Sky qui marchais sans but jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qui pourrais l'amuser un moment avant de partir à nouveau à la découverte d'autre chose.

Une punk et un gothique.

L'hitman étais sûre que si ses deux-là se rencontrais il deviendrait des amis pour la vie mais ils étaient un peu effrayés par le fait qu'ils viendraient avec des idées malicieuses à mettre en œuvre. Peu importe si certaine personne devenait des victimes.

 _-Bientôt nos corps vont avoir finis de ce régénéré et nous pourrons repartir. Dit doucement sky en sourient apaiser._


	6. Chapter 6

La mort choisie de montrer la vie de Harrysky a Reborn et de montrer la vie de ce dernier a Sky. Ils virent tous leurs enfances horribles, leur adolescence stressante composer de mort et plus encore. Le gardien et son ciel apprirent à se connaitre par les réactions de l'autre pendent leurs passés respectifs montrer lors du flash-back. Ils avaient trouvé leur tout sans jamais avoir chercher. Bien que tout deux ne se connaissais pas depuis longtemps pour eu c'était comme si une vie entière c'était écouler.

Lorsque le visionnage de leur vie se termina Reborn resta immobile à regarder Sky avec une myriade de sentiment dans les yeux et Sky quant à lui se précipita pour serrer l'hitman a peine quelque instant après.

-Je savais déjà que tu étais un être unique mais maintenant je sais que tu es ma perfection. Murmurât il étrangler par t'en de sentiment.

L'hitman ne sue que répondre a cela car il avait toujours pensé qu'il était trop malfaisant pour trouver un être comme sky, si pure et accueillent malgré l'enfer qu'il a vécus. Les deux hommes savaient pertinemment qu'ils étaient amoureux de l'autre, grâce à la mort ironiquement. C'était la première fois que l'un ou l'autre fessais totalement confiance a quelqu'un jamais au part avant ils ne c'était jamais sentis si complet.

Une lumière vive les entoura ce qui les forçats à fermer les yeux lorsqu'ils les ouvrirent ils virent une scène digne de l'apocalypse.

Il y avait des corps partout. Des organes et autre bout de chaire pensais a moitie carboniser sur les surface de bâtiment ou arbres proche. Reborn se releva en s'ébouquètent quelque peu il cherchait du regard sky. Ce dernier se trouvait a plus de 11 maitre de la et semblais dormir paisiblement ce n'est que lorsque Reborn s'approcha qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

-Hello chérie ! Salua sky amuser malgré le décor plus que macabre qui les entourais.

-Ciao _il mio cielo_. Répondis de sa voix grave et sensuels avec un demi sourire canaille.

-Nous allons toujours en Italie ? Dit sky en se relevant du sol écarlate.

-Oui. Mais je doute que l'avion fonctionne toujours… raconta l'hitman en pointent la carcasse de l'avion plus loin qui fumais toujours.

-Dit es que nous pouvons y aller avec un bateau ? Chanta sky en sautillent doucement.

-Ça va être long comme voyage mais sa devrais être possible. Accorda le soleil détendu.

-Yeah ! J'ai toujours voulu aller sur une promenade en bateau mais Je n'ai jamais eu la chance. Ajouta sky en riant doucement.

-Je sais. Observa l'hitman qui se rendais déjà compte qu'il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été au par avants.

Tous deux commença à se déplacer vers la marina. Heureusement pour eux elle n'était pas si loin a peine a 2 kilomètre. Sky regardais le ciel en chantonnent tout en tenants la main chaude de Reborn qui lui étais égal a lui-même. Marchent avec style sans se soucier en apparence de qui conque. Le couple se fessais clairement voire mais ce n'étais heureusement pas dû au sang ou aux déchirures de leur vêtement car sky avais jeter un sort pour tout faire disparaitre. Certaine personne qui les voyait passer ne se gênais pas des prendre en photo. L'hitman connaissais le fait que sky détestais être remarquer alors il laissa son aura de tueur remplir l'air alentour d'eux. Ainsi seul l'hitman étais aperçus puisque les gens étaient trop concentrés à essayer de ne pas être vue par ce dernier.

La marina comportait plusieurs bateaux de toute sorte mais ses un catamaran qui attira l'œil de sky et Reborn. La couleur était banale pour un Catamaran de grandeur respectable. Il pouvait facilement y avoir plus de 8 personne sur le bateau donc amplement suffisent pour leur besoin. Le capitaine était un vielle homme qui perdais la force de naviguer de jour en jour mais qui ne voulais pas que son bateau tombe entre de mauvaise main. Après tout ce catamaran étais la seule chose que sa femme et lui avais fabriquer ensemble avant qu'elle ne meure aux main d'un cancer seulement un mois après leur premier voyage en mer. Ils avaient prévu emmener avec eux leurs enfants mais la malchance s'acharna sur eux plusieurs années avant tuent ainsi leurs trois enfants dans un feu qui avais engloutie leur maison. Ce vielle homme avais vu ses enfants mourir sans rien pouvoir y changer et étais rester fort pour soutenir sa femme qui hélas le quitta aussi, ne le laissent seul avec ses penser assit sur son bateau.

Un jour lorsqu'il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait vraiment plus très long à vivre s'il en jugeait par les défaillances cardiaques qu'il subissait de plus en plus. Son cœur qui avait tellement aimer étais fatiguer alors il s'arrêtais quelque seconde qui accumulais doucement au fil du temps. Il se dit qu'il a au moins vécus une belle vite malgré les tragédies qu'il avait dû faire face. Cet homme observait l'eau avec une douceur et un émerveillement que seul une personne totalement en paix pouvais avoir. Un bruit lui parvint, c'était un bruit d'effroi qu'un homme qui travaillais sur un autre bateau avais laisser échapper. En recherchent ce qui avais bien pus effrayer cet homme il vit sur le pont deux jeunes homme qui racontais une histoire différente que leur corps. Les deux avaient les cheveux noirs et étais vêtus de noir également. Le plus grands avais un costume cravate avec un chapeau et une allure d'italien s'il se fiais à son tain. De là où le vielle homme se tenais il ne pouvait pas voire les yeux de l'homme au chapeau mais il pouvait dire que ses favoris étaient tournés sur eux même en spiral, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup. Le deuxième portais simplement un jeans noir avec un chandail noir et pour terminer des bottes de combat en cuir noir. Sa peau était très pale comparée à celle de son compagnon qui étais bien caramélisé et son expression étais douce ce qui accentuais ses yeux qui rappelais une pierre presseuse au vielle homme. Leur apparence semblait jeune le plus grand des deux devais avoir dans la vingtaine et le plus petit ne devais pas avoir vingt ans mais tout chez eux rappelais au vielle homme des personne de son âge qui avais vaincus pleinement pendent longtemps et qui avais vu ce que le monde a de pire mais aussi ce qu'il y a de plus beau à offrir. Et qui malgré tout étais en paix avec la mort, ils pourraient mourir à tout moment qu'ils ne regretteraient rien. Le vielle homme voyais devient lui une version de ce que lui et sa femme avais été avant qu'elle ne parte pour sa dernière dance et cela lui fit un grand bien à son âme qui revivais les moments passés avec son aimée.

Reborn et sky approcha d'un catamaran avec l'idée de l'acheter ou de le louer a la personne qui étais son capitaine. Sur le pont un vielle homme qui semblais avoir traverser un enfer et en étais ressortie en paix avec lui-même leur sourie. Il avait des courts chevaux blancs qui virevoltais au vent. La peau de ce dernier était grillée par le soleil et comportais plusieurs taches de vieillesse mais aussi plusieurs marques de son expérience. Il semblait avoir une force tranquille que nul ne pourrait jamais enlever. Peu importais que ses os s'aminci, que son muscle perde de la masse, que ses nerfs abimer le fasse trembler, que ses yeux gris montrent des signes de cataracte ou bien que son corps montre que son ultime dance approche il allait rester le genre d'homme qui affronte sa mort avec une force que nombreux lui envierais. Sky étais sûr que cet homme qui dégageais tant de sentiment allais terminer sa dance avec un sourire aux lèvres. Reborn pour sa part reconnus le vielle homme comme quelqu'un d'incroyablement fort. Ses instincts de gardien lui disaient généralement de protéger sky de tout mais en ce moment cet homme ne l'insistait pas à protéger son ciel.

-Bonjour. Dit doucement le vielle homme en sourient aux nouveaux venus.

-Hello. Répondis sky en sourient tranquillement.

-Comment puis-je vous aider ? demanda l'homme.

-Ciao, mon compagnon et moi souhaitons acquérir un bateau pour rentrer chez nous en Italie. Nous nous demandions si vous accepteriez de faire affaire avec nous ? Lança Reborn.

-En temps normal je dirais non tout de suite. Mais je vous ai vue et vous me reparler un temps qui es malheureusement finie. Le temps ou ma femme et moi vivions jour après jours avec un sourire. J'accepterais de vous donner ce bateau si vous accepter de respecter certaine règle pour moi. Vous savez J'ai construit ce catamaran avec ma femme qui lui a d'ailleurs donner le nom. Rêva l'homme.

-Je ne peux pas vous jurer que nous allons respecter les règles si vous ne nous les dite pas en premier lieu. Annonça Reborn qui prenais la discussion en charge alors que sky regardais le ciel avec une envie calme.

-Bien, les voici : je veux que vous preniez soin de ce navire comme s'il était vivent. Je veux que vous ne le vendiez jamais mais plutôt que vous le donner a des gens que vous trouvère digne de ce souvenir. Je veux aussi que vous ne décrocher pas le tableau que ma femme à Paint. Il est magnifique et se marie parfaitement bien avec le décore. Énuméra le vielle homme au sourire plant de joie.

-Cela me semble être des consignes juste. Confirma l'hitman.

-Messieurs es qu'il y as un endroit en particulier ou vous voudriez que nous vous emmenons ? demanda sky.

-J'aimerais que vous m'emmener a Campo de Golf Municipal Torre de Hércules, ma femme y est enterrée et j'aimerais terminer la mes jours si vous me le permettiez. Dit le vielle homme qui semblais s'attendre à ce que Reborn et sky lui dise non.

-Nous allons vous y emmener. Répondis Reborn en sachent que cela allait rendre sky heureux de pouvoir aider un homme qui allais bientôt s'éteindre.

Une joie sans limite brilla dans les yeux du vielle homme qui n'avais plus la force d'aller en mer pour rejoindre sa belle. Grace à ses deux étrangers il pourrais accomplir son désire le plus cher. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il fessait confiance a ses deux jeunes hommes comme s'ils c'était toujours connue.

Le plus jeune resta à bord pendants que le plus vieux allais chercher le matériel qu'ils auraient besoin mais il ne resta pas longtemps loin du plus jeune. Le vielle homme se nommais marc et sa femme c'était nommer Évangeline. Les préparatifs fut rapide puisque le plus vieux (qui marc avais appris s'appelais Reborn) avais fait livré tout le matériel et les denrées qu'ils n'assistaient. Marc avais aussi appris que les deux jeune hommes s'aimais et ne se souciais pas de trouver un mot qui correspondais à leur relation car à leur yeux cette relation valais de l'ors donc l'affubler d'un nom n'étais que de la dégrader.

 _Aucun des deux ne c'était attendus a rencontré l'autre et c'est cela qui fessais la beauté de l'évènement._


	7. Chapter 7

Le départ en mer se déroulas à merveille, très vite la nuit tombas et les trois hommes s'assirent sur le pont alentour d'un petit feu contrôler.

Marc sortie une guitare et commença à jouer doucement. Reborn pris la main de Sky et l'entraina pour danser au rythme de la musique. Harrysky n'avais jamais été un grand danseur mais jamais aux parts avant il n'avait danser avec un homme qui menais la dance. Il se surprit à adorer danser avec Reborn qui lui s'amusais de la surprise de Sky.

Le portrais étais idyllique, les vagues qui frappe les coques en correspondent à la musique du vielle homme. Les étoiles qui en l'absence de pollution lumineuse paressais immense se réfléchissais sur la mer encre créant ainsi une scène qui Sky avais vue il n'y a pas si longtemps mais en mille fois mieux. Ils avaient l'impressions de naviguer dans la voute céleste. Un calme berçait les trois hommes, le plus vieux se remémoras un moment comme celui-ci ou lui et sa femme avais danser au son d'un gramophone comme le fessais aujourd'hui Reborn et Sky. Marc espéra que malgré que les deux autres hommes guériraient de leur blessure que le temps leur avait si honteusement affliger. Ils méritaient d'être heureux sans que quoi que ce soit interfère. Marc était heureux de les avoir rencontré. Ils avaient réanimé ses souvenirs. Un doux sourire germa sur ses lèvres les en observent tout en jouent de sa guitare.

Très vite marc se sentie extrêmement fatiguer alors il arrêta de jour quelque instant puis allas chercher le gramophone ainsi que les vinyles. Il dit aux deux hommes qu'il allait dormir mais qu'ils pouvaient continuer leur petite soirée que cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Après que marc soit partie dormir et que les deux hommes lui ai dit bonne nuit, ils continuèrent leur dance sur la musique Bingo Bango Bongo chanter par The Andrews Sisters (feat. Danny Kaye). Sky riais à la musique enjouer qui les fessais danser, il finit même par chanter avec la musique. Reborn avais l'impression d'être de retour au moment où il était un jeune hitman pas très connue encore. Ce genre de musique jouais dans les bars ou il rencontrait des informateurs ou des clients. Il se souvenais aussi des jeunes dames qui avais une facilité a perde leur dessous, quelque chose qui l'avais toujours amusé. Reborn imaginais son ciel dans l'un de ses bars et se dit que décidément il correspondait merveilleusement bien.

La musique qui suivie étais i don't want to set the word on fire chanter par Ink Spots et cet fois si Reborn se joignit a Sky pour chanter cette chanson. Sa voix s'accordais parfaitement bien avec la musique. C'était comme si cette chanson avait été écrit pour que Reborn la chante. Cela amusait grandement les deux hommes malgré que cette chanson débordais de sentiment a la guimauve.

La nuit était jeune alors les deux restèrent à danser, chanter ou quelque fois se moquer de telle ou telle chanson. Il y avait aussi le fait que Reborn montras plusieurs danses à Sky ce qui conduisit à des situations divertissent.

Au matin venus Sky se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'idée de faire le déjeunée mais Reborn décidas autrement et se mit à chanter tout en danse seul sur la musique "Dale's Wail" de Roy Eldridge, Oscar Peterson & Barney Kessel qui jouais toujours sur le gramophone. Harrysky qui se tenais au milieu de la cuisine ne put que rire à l'expression incitative et pleine d'humour qui Reborn fessais. Sky se laissa tenter une nouvelle fois et se entras dans la dance sur la musique "Boogie Man" de Sid Phillips and his Melodians. Marc trouva une scène trais amusent et magnifique selon lui de deux amants dansent au petit matin au milieux de la cuisine en s'amusent comme des enfants. Ce n'est que lorsque la musique changea qui Sky retourna cuisiner avec Reborn qui tentais de déranger ce dernier par tous les moyens autant pour avoir l'attention de son amant que pour s'amuser. Marc devina que s'il entrait maintenant dans la pièce les deux hommes arrêterais leur comportement si à l'aise et en recherche de l'attention de leur partenaire pour revenir aux comportements parfaitement calculer qu'ils arboraient avant qu'il aille dormir.

Il c'était dit aux moments où ils étaient embarqués pour cette promenade en mer qu'il prendrait en photo les moments importent pour leur rendre après être arrivé à sa destination. Alors naturellement marc avais immortaliser le moment où ils dansaient un peu plus tôt. Un sourire canaille apparus sur le visage ridé lorsqu'il quitta la pièce sans se faire remarquer.

L'hitman avais été trop occuper à agacer son ciel pour remarquer la présence de marc ou la photo prise. Il se sentais tellement bien avec Sky que cela pourrait devenir dangereux si évidement lui et Sky n'étais pas immortel. Son instinct ne lui disait pas non plus qu'il était en danger alors il continuait à enquiquiner passionnément le jeune homme qui tentais de cuisiner.

Sky passais son temps à essayer d'empêcher Reborn de chaparder du bacon ou des toasts. Ce qui étais clairement mission impossible, heureusement qu'il aimait cet homme et que cela l'amusait malgré qu'il ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute. Pas qu'il ait eu besoin de le faire puisque l'hitman le savais pertinemment. Il était tellement occupé avec la cuisons du déjeuner chaotique qu'il ne remarqua jamais marc. Sa magie et ses flammes avais accepter marc comme un membre non menassent.

Inconnus d'eux, Reborn et Sky souhaitas tout deux pouvoir avoir des moments comme celui-ci encore et encore. Pour toute l'éternité en fait.

Time skip

-Vous pouvez aller vous baignez dans la mer si vous voulez, je vais garder le navire. Leur dit marc heureux.

Après c'être assurer que tout irait bien pour le vielle homme, Sky et Reborn allas enfiler leur maillot. Reborn avais un Aquashort noire qui ferais rougir d'envie les tops model qui ne pourrais jamais lui arriver à la cheville. Son corps était parfaitement musclé, aucune démarcation de bronzage ou quoi que ce soit paressais. Il était vraiment digne de toute les attentions que les femmes lui donnaient malgré qu'il ne sans soucis pas. Sky pour sa part avais un costume de bain vert et noir avec la dernière couleur en majorité. Il était maigre mais finement muscler ce qui prouvais qu'il n'avait pas une seule once de gras dans son corps. Sky étais du style androgyne parfait, il avait une taille fine, des longues jambes galbées et rien chez lui ne semblais superflus ou déplacer. Même ses cheveux pourtant toujours décoiffer semblais avoir été fait à dessin.

Marc se fit la réflexion que les cicatrices presque totalement invisibles que les deux arboraient sur leur peau leur donnais une beauté dangereuse…du moins ses ce que sa femme aurais dit pensât-il.

Sky sauta dans l'eau en premier et fut rejoint en peu de temps par Reborn. Tous deux barbota quelque peu avant que marc leur donne le matériel de plonger. Près de là où ils étaient se trouvait un bateau ancien qui avais couler on ne sait pas vraiment quand mais il était la parfaite image des bateaux pirates. Naturellement Sky et Reborn allas le voir, tous les poissons colorer se promenais en apesanteur. Leur exploration se déroula très bien et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils remontèrent à la surface qu'ils virent le plus beau des spectacles. Le ciel parfaitement dégager et le soleil pouvais être aperçus dans l'eau ce qui donna un effet légèrement distordu qui rendais le tout plus saisissent. Sky n'avais au part avant jamais pris le temps d'observer ce qui se trouvait alentour de lui à cause des dersley puis de Poudlard et enfin de la guerre. Être toujours stresse et effrayer n'aide pas à l'émerveillement des beautés simple. Reborn avais vaincus beaucoup de chose dans sa vie mais il n'avait jamais vue les moments sous l'angle que Sky lui avais fait découvrir. Il appréciait de plus en plus d'avoir Sky a ses coter, il c'était attendus au relation ciel/gardien décrit dans tous les livres. Pas à cette espèce de rêve permanent qu'étais devenue la réalité. Reborn savais pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune substance illicite dans son corps mais il jurerait que quelqu'un lui avait fait prendre quelque chose tellement il se sentais libre de ses fantaisies.

Si l'un de ses élevé ou n'importe qui le voyais comme Sky le voie il peut être sûr que cette personne ne reconnaitrait pas l'hitman. Anciennement il était sérieux, calculateur a l'extrême, rien ne l'émerveillais ou le surprenais c'était comme si le monde ne valait rien pour lui. Comme s'il avait vaincu tous ce qu'il voulait et que maintenant tout étais ennuyeux d'où pourquoi le chaos qui règne en maitre alentour de lui le séduisais teint. Il ne c'était jamais aperçus à quelle point sa vie étais terne malgré le chaos qui s'y trouvait toujours. Maintenant son chaos étais rejoint de fantaisie dénuer de logique ou règle. Peut-être que tout cela n'était que de la folie mais il s'y plongeait volontiers avec Sky. Personne ne contrôle rien dans la folie mais Sky et lui pourrais aisément danser la ou les autres se perdent.

 _« Que le délice de folie commence ! » Pansa Reborn tout euphorique a l'intérieur de sa tête en regardent le sourire ravis de Sky quand il eut retiré son masque de plonger toujours sous l'eau en apesanteur._


	8. Chapter 8

Le voyage allait bien mais marc avais de plus en plus de problème avec son cœur. Sky assurais que marc puis rester vivent jusqu'à la tombe de sa femme. Reborn conduisais le bateau à bon port. Selon ses calculs il ne restait que quelque heure puis ils seraient rendus là où la femme de marc était enterrée avec leur enfants.

Reborn s'inquiétais quelque peu pour Sky car il savait qu'en très peu de temps Sky avais enterrer beaucoup de personne connus à cause de la guerre contre Voldemort et le ministère.

* _L'ironie de l'histoire étais à son comble, le ministère à décider de combattre que lorsque la guerre qui opposa l'ordre du phénix et Voldemort avais commencer. Ils étaient arrivés et avais déclarer que l'ordre et les minions de Voldemort étais à exterminer. Cela avait donner un immense gâchis qui tua énormément des gens de l'ordre (le leader était mort rapidement), de Voldemort (y compris lui-même évidement) et du ministère (le ministre de ce moment-là est aussi mort). Les sorciers se compétais anciennement en mille mais désormais en Angleterre on les comptait en centaine et un traiter fut instauré de force engageais tous les sorciers de tous les sangs, stipulais que jamais, ils ne pourraient aller contre les sorcier en général car s'ils le fessaient ils perdraient leur magie devenant des moldus. Ce qui donnas que plusieurs autres sorciers qui avais des intentions cacher impliquent de traire la race sorcière perdis la seule chose qu'ils croyaient ne jamais perde. Des familles qui avais toujours eu la magie dans leur sang c'était retrouver à être de simple modus qui ignorais comment vivre parmi ses derniers. Les malfoy en étais le meilleur exemple. Lucius avait survécu de peu et narcissa n'étais pas prête à faire de sacrifice pour rester sorciere alors les deux se vit retirer leur magie après avoir prêter serment de ne jamais traire le peuple sorcier. Drago avais changer de manière de penser suit à ne discussion avec Harrysky. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de devoir haïr des gens pour leur simple existence. Le plus jeune malfoy étais le genre de personne à aimer tout dans la vie mais ses parents lui en avaient empêché à cause de leur « sang pure »._

 _Tous les Weasley, Hermione et bien d'autre étais mort là ou Sky avais survécus certes mal en point mais survécus tout de même._ Cela commence à devenir un sketch avais _dit Sky a Reborn lorsqu'ils en avais parler. Bien sûr peu de temps après que « la paix » se soit instaurer chez les sorciers, qui avais traverser la guerre la plus sanglante depuis des milliers d'année dans l'histoire sorcière, Sky à tenter de se supprimer. Il ne voulait plus vraiment vivre et il ne se rappelais même pas si un jour il avait voulu le faire. Aussi loin qu'il se souvenais il n'avait jamais vaincu, il n'avait toujours fait que survivre aux dersley, à Poudlard, à la guerre et à lui-même. Ce qui devais arriver arriva, il sauta en bas d'une tour de Poudlard et s'éclata sur le sol. Le sang et le cerveau éclaboussa partout en un tas sanguinolent, il resta à cet endroit près de 4 heure puis il s'éveilla après que la mort lui ai appris la vérité glaciale._

 _IL NE POUVAIT PAS MOURIR._

 _Même s'il le voulait, il était condamné à vivre ou plutôt à errer. *_

Sky n'avais jamais été du genre à se laisser pourrir en pleurent alors peu de temps après avoir compris la vérité il partit pour la banque des gobelins ramasser son or et entrepris une exploration des endroits qui insistais la curiosité. Voilà comment il c'était retrouver en Russie, totalement fatiguer d'errer. La mort lui avais dit qu'il pouvait s'il voulait plonger son corps dans un êtas de « mort ». Pour tous ceux qui vie il serais mort mais son esprit serait dans la chambre de la mort comme pour prendre des vacances de l'existence pendant x nombre de temps.

Ses-là qu'il avait rencontré Reborn et que l'histoire avais débuter. Donc évidement l'hitman ne voulais pas que la mort de marc pousse Sky à vouloir a nouveau prendre des vacances de l'existence. Ses sur Reborn le suivrais mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie de disparaitre au cas ou Skull, Verd, Colonnello et Viper aurais besoin de lui pour quelque chose. L'hitman voulais aussi que Sky voie ses collègues pour observer comment il réagit face à des gens si…étrange.

Marc et Sky étais actuellement coucher sur le filet relient les deux coques du catamaran. Le vielle homme subissais un effet d'intoxication a l'alcool à cause du manque d'oxygène dans son sang. Cela le rendait quelque peu…cinglé.

Il radotait au sujet d'un lapin bleu qui vole avec des poneys des couleur de l'arc en ciel qui ont du feu qui sort de leur crinière. Sky avais l'impression de parler avec Luna lorsqu'elle était toujours en vie.

Sky ressentais une folie protectrice qui commençais à grandir en son esprit. Il craignait ce que Reborn pourrais en dire malgré que ce dernier soit au courent. Âpres tout avoir connaisseuse de quelque chose est différent que d'y assister en première ligne. La folie était l'un des mécanismes de défense que Sky avais créer lors de son enfance chez les dersleys. Il avait pu se maitriser pendent longtemps à Poudlard mais plusieurs moments avaient failli l'y plonger et nul n'aurais sue dire quand la folie relâcherait son protéger. Ce n'est que lors de la guerre, que la folie c'était libérer de toute ses chaines provoquant un véritable massacre chez les opposent de harry potter. Heureusement les survivent de cette guerre qui devrais être nommer massacre pour mieux refléter la vérité, crue que ce n'était que la hargne et la haine d'avoir perdue des êtres chère a son cœur qui avais provoquer cela. La dernière chose que Sky voulais étais de dégoûter Reborn avec cette perte de santé mental.

Ses sur ses inquiétudes qu'ils entraient au port.

Time skip

Reborn et Sky accompagnais marc en le soutenant jusqu'à la tombe de sa femme. A peine arriver que marc s'effondrât. Reborn utilisa ses flamme soleil pour voir ce qui n'allais pas bien et trouva tout de suite. Le manque d'air avait créé un caillot qui c'étais loger dans le tronc cérébral. Marc ne pouvait plus bonder les jambes et bientôt ses organes arrêterais l'un près l'autre puis se terminerais par la mort assurer.

L'hitman ne ressenti ne rien de si spécial a ce constat, marc étais un homme agréable mais comme tous les homme bon ou mauvais, il allait mourir. Nulle n'est immortel (sauf lui et Sky maintenant qu'ils sont les maitres de la mort). (Reborn remercia mentalement Sky pour lui avoir permis de ne pas être un gardien soleil over-protecteur envers son ciel comme ses instincts l'aurais forcé à la basse due au long moment passer sans ciel et due à ses flammes les plus puissante du monde (un des mauvais coter à avoir les flemmes les plus puissante sur terre). Il y a aussi le fait que pour faire le métier d'hitman il ne fallait pas avoir de l'apathie ou tout autre forme de sentiment a la mort de quelqu'un. C'était juste normal après tout.

La folie de Sky pris le raulais a l'instant ou il comprise que marc mourais. Reborn et lui emmenas le vielle homme sur la tombe de sa femme puis l'italien traina doucement Sky par un bras pour le conduire au bateau depuis qu'il sablait si déconnecter de la réalité. Ses yeux étaient brumeux et son expression étais vide. Reborn avais l'impression d'avoir une poupée de chiffon humain obéissent puisque Sky fessais tout ce que Reborn lui disais de faire (assit toi la, boit un peu d'eau etc.) pendant une heure Sky ne fit rien et bougea à peine donc l'hitman qui savais pertinemment ce qui se passais appela une des compagnie don lui avais parler marc pour commander les choses qu'ils leur manquaient.

Lorsque le garçon qui apportais les éléments que Reborn avais commander arrivas l'hitman le payas puis lui dit qu'un vielle homme étais décéder dans un cimetière. Qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un aille s'occuper de sa dépouille mais que puisque lui et son compagnon étais presser de reprendre mer il se demanda si le garçon acceptait de s'occuper d'avertir les policiers en échange d'une centaine de dollars. Évidement le garçon s'empressa de répondre favorable à Reborn et partis après être payer.

Ainsi l'hitman étais sûr que marc ne pourrirais pas là-bas tout seul et il n'avait pas besoin de s'occuper de la paperasse. Il avait des choses plus présente à faire. Il retourna voir Sky a l'arrière du bateau après avoir repris la mer.

Ce dernier était maintenant coucher sur le sol et regardais le ciel. Reborn se pencha au-dessus de son compagnons et Sky en profita pour voler le chapeau de Reborn. Harrysky se releva rapidement et partie en sautillent tout en crient des * tu m'attraperas pas ! gne ! * a son soleil interloquer mais également amuser. Sky avais eu tort, Reborn n'étais ni dégoûter ni en colère que Sky ai activer un mécanisme de défense qui resterais jusqu'à ce que Sky puis accepter la mort de marc. Cela ne serait tarder pansa Reborn en aillent attraper son ciel qui riais comme un petit enfant qui est surpris pas quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendais pas. Puis ils eu la discussion la plus logique du monde….

-….la la la down chantonna Sky en virevoltent alentour de Reborn qui avais un expression d'auto satisfaction habituel.

-Est tu heureux ? Demanda mine de rien l'hitman.

-Oui ! Même si je ne devrais pas l'être ! quelqu'un est mort ! Hahaha ! Je t'aime ! Et en plus tu as dit que je pouvais rester avec toi toujours si je veux ! Et je veux ! S'écria Sky avec des yeux très pétillent même si ce que les gens nomme la normalité n'étais clairement pas présent pour l'instant.

-Bien sûr que nous allons rester ensemble, le premier qui essaye de nous séparer seras bien mal renseigner s'il pense en être capable. Répondis Reborn satisfais de la réponse obtenue.

-….. dit tu savais que les papillons étais des gens mort? Dit d'un seul coup Sky avec une expression semblable a celle des vieux sages.

-Non je ne savais pas. Mais parle m'en plus.

-Les mayas croyaient que lorsqu'ils s'offrais en sacrifice a leurs dieux cela les nourrissais et maintenais en vie. Puis après un certain temps les sacrifier revenais en vie sous forme de papillon ou de colibri. Je trouvai sa jolie mais évidemment je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui se passe quand ont meurt. Je suis mort beaucoup de fois après tout ! Mais je n'aurais jamais révélé aux mayas que leur idée était erroné car je trouve que ce idée est magnifique. Exposa doucement Sky en regardent l'eau de la mer frapper tranquillement les coques.

-Alors tu seras mon papillon. Murmura Reborn a l'oreille de Sky après l'avoir approcher sans bruit.

 _La nuit fut mouvementée pour les deux être qui avais fusionner leur corps et âme pour quelque instant d'utopie bienfaisante._


	9. Chapter 9

Sky se réveilla avec une petite douleur aux reins mais il ne retraitait absolument pas la nuit dernière ou plutôt leur activité de la nuit dernière. Harrysky fut vraiment heureux que la folie n'a pas été aussi forte que lors de la guerre. Il avait pu garder suffisamment de santé mentale pour ne pas être trop fou …si on veut. En regardent à ses coter il vie l'homme qui représentais t'en pour lui cocher sur le ventre, un bras sous son oreiller et l'autre main tenait la main de Sky tout comme ils c'était endormit après avoir discuté suite à leur amusement. Reborn avais les cheveux dans un désordre pire que d'habitude, Sky se dit que ses cheveux devaient être semblable. Envie de rester coucher tiraillas Sky mais il voulait aussi faire un déjeuner pour son cher soleil.

Il se glissa hors des couvertures à regret et rejoint la cuisine.

Reborn s'éveilla pour constater que son ciel était absent ce qui lui donna un court moment d'agitation vite résous lorsque l'objet de ses penser entra dans la chambre avec un plateau bien remplis. L'hitman constata que son ciel boita un peu, ce qui le rendis particulièrement satisfait. Comme un chat qui aurais attraper un poisson pour s'en repaitre. En constatent cela Sky lui tira la langue en représailles. Évidement l'autre homme répondis avec un sourcil hausser devant tant de gaminerie malgré que on pût voir un sourire subtil contredisent tout.

Leur routine continua dans ces moment calme et divertissent que rebord et Sky c'était tout deux habituer même si a certain moment Sky se retrouverais les yeux dans le vague ou avec une légère folie dans ses prunelles. Quelque plonger parmi les poissons et les récifs dans la journée puis observer les étoiles jusqu'au matin. Reborn lui avais aussi appris à jouer de la guitare et commençais a lui montrer le violoncelle bien que ce soit un instrument difficile.

Le soleil noir voyait bien que son ciel s'engourdissais peu à peu avec le temps et cela apaisa sa crainte au sujet de ce dernier. Dans quelques jours ils arrivaient en Italie, l'hitman avais prévus d'emmener Sky pour qu'il découvre l'endroit où il allait habiter maintenant. Étrangement Sky a été dans plusieurs pays lors de son exile/exploration mais jamais il n'avait pensé à aller dans ce pays a l'histoire riche. Harrysky lui avais confesser un soir sur l'oreiller qu'il avait voulue plus jeune être un professeur mais que suite à la guerre il n'en avait plus trouver la force. L'homme aux yeux émeraudes admirais l'hitman pour être le tuteur priver de quelque élèves choisis avec attention. D'ailleurs Sky allais bientôt rencontrer l'un d'eux car cet élève allait se marier dans à peine quelque jour peut-être une semaine, ils ne comptaient pas les jours alors difficiles de savoir quelle date il était précisément. Selon Reborn son deuxième élève devrais être présent a cet évènement pour consolider leur lien d'allié entre les deux familles.

Le jeune sorcier immortel avait hâte de voir qui sont les gens qui ont été influencer par son amant au cours de leur apprentissage.

Time skip

Enfin le catamaran accosta à une marina de l'Italie, les deux passagers débarqua avec pour l'un de grands yeux émerveiller et pour l'autre un petit sourire satisfait. Ils portaient tout deux leur vêtement habituel : le complet pour Reborn et un habit gotique/rock noir pour Sky. L'hitman avais fait venir sa voiture par un employé digne de confiance des Vongola. C'était une Mercedes AMG GT noir mat. Le catamaran étais pris en charge par les Vongola aussi alors Sky n'avais pas peur de désobéir à la promesse fait au vielle homme.

Le sorcier n'avais jamais fait très attention aux types de voiture qui peuplais les divers endroits où il avait voyagé. Le fait que la voiture de Reborn puis aller aussi rapidement que son éclair l'avais fait par le passé l'amusa. Avec le recul, il se trouva quelque peu idiot car bien que la voiture de Vernon fût une nouvelle marque chère à chaque année ce dernier n'avais jamais été a plus de 100 km/h pour laisser le temps a tout le monde de remarque à quel point il était le parfait pigeon gonflable. Privet drive avais toujours été peuplé de tel gens facilement envieux, un homme du cartier avais une nouvelle situation financière qui lui permettais de s'acheter une nouvelle voiture ? Alors tous les autres hommes du cartier devaient absolument avoir leur propre nouvelle voiture mais elle devrait être plus chère et plus performante, même si aucun de ses pigeons ne savais vraiment ce qu'ils avaient acheté. Sky ricana en imaginent Vernon en pigeon…en très gros pigeon plutôt…. Et mauve lorsqu'il était en colère (c'est à dire toujours).

-Quelque chose d'amusent ? Ronronna Reborn a son ciel amuser.

-Oui, une espèce nuisible nommer le vernonus pigeonus. Dit Sky en s'amusent toujours de l'image.

L'hitman avais évidement compris se a quoi Sky faisais référence, peut être que la folie n'était pas tous a fait passer pensa Reborn en haussent les épaules.

Time skip

Ils se trouvait actuellement dans un des villages sorciers de l'Italie en visitent tranquillement quelque magasin. Sky avais vu un magasin de piercings alors il traina Reborn a l'intérieure pendent qu'il se faisais percer les oreilles 14 fois, 7 piercings repartie à égal distance sur les deux oreilles. Sky leur donna comme représentation les 7 éléments mais aussi certain être cher disparue. Ainsi les piercings les plus haut représentais ses parents, Sirius, Remus, tedy, hagrid, Luna et Neville pour l'oreille droite. La gauche avait Hermione, Renald, les jumeaux, severus, molly et perci. Ce dernier avais fait tout en son possible pour que Harrysky lui pardonne après qu'il lui a ouvert les yeux sur ses agissements passer. Dumbledoor étais devenus froid et distant avec tout le monde à partir de la 5 em année et le reste des Weasley c'était réveiller plus lâche que Harry c'était attendus. Le sorcier était heureux de pouvoir reprendre son vrai nom et de ne plus être obliger de répondre au nom de Harry Potter comme Dumbledore l'obligeais par le passé puisque le vieillard manipulateur étais mort. Sky plaignais un peu sa servante et amie pour avoir hérité de cet homme qui c'étais révélé méprisable.

Reborn vit les sombre penser de son ciel se refléter dans ses yeux émeraudes et décidas de retirer les penser néfaste par une journée qu'il n'oubliera pas de sitôt. Les piercings furent terminés et les deux hommes repartir après avoir payer. Le plus vieux des deux les conduisit dans une boutique d'animaux de compagnie. La boutique avait des reptiles, félins, canins et des oiseaux de toute sorte. Ce qu'il ne prévoyait pas étais que l'un des animaux allais devenir le familier de Sky. Il s'agissait d'un renard a trois queux, blanc duveteux et aux yeux dépareiller. L'un étais d'un beau émeraude comme son propriétaire et l'autre étais d'un noir bleuté comme un ciel de pleine lune. Cet créature avais la grosseur d'un chat mature de par son tendre âge, le renard avait à peine quelque année, adulte elle mesurerait la même hauteur qu'un tigre. Le vendeur rie de voir le jeune sorcier et le renard se regarder comme si les secrets de l'univers se trouvait dans les yeux de l'autre. L'hitman étais fière de son coup, grasse a lui son ciel avais un familier comme lui pansa il en tapote la tête de Léon qui dormais sur son chapeau fétiche.

Le vendeur leur donna le nouvel ami de Sky puisque selon ses principes on ne doit jamais séparer un familier de son maitre et que donc il ne pourrait jamais le vende à qui que ce soit d'autre. Sa lui faisais également plaisir de réunir des êtres fait pour l'autre. Chaque familier vie le même temps que leur maitre comme pour les partenaires des Arcobalenos.

-Merci darling. Remercia Sky

-Il n'y a rien, je suis heureux que tu as trouvé un nouvel ami. Répondit-il.

La journée continua avec des visites aléatoires de divers magasin puis ils allèrent à un restaurent typiquement italien. L'hitman s'amusa grandement des réactions de Sky a plusieurs aliments. Plusieurs personnes qui se trouvait dans le restaurent seul et eu envie de s'approcher de Reborn ou de Sky pensant qu'ils n'étaient que des amis. Plusieurs femmes retournèrent déçus à leur table suit à la demande de Reborn qui cachais son agacement sous une couche de séduction très épais. Sky pour sa part ne semblais pas remarquer les personnes qui l'approchais sauf lorsqu'ils se tenais près de lui. Ce qui n'arrivais jamais car l'hitman ne s'empêcha pas pour les traumatiser grâce à son aura de meurtre.

Les serveurs avaient quelque réticence à s'approcher de leur table malgré qu'ils soient habituer à ce que les mafieux viennent souvent. Le seul qui acceptas de s'approcher avais d'ailleurs quelques amis venant de ce milieu donc cet homme savais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas énerver ou faire attendre des membres d'une famille peu importe la quelle es.

 _Hey Reborn est que on peut retourner à la maison ? Susurra Sky avec lubricité._


	10. Chapter 10

La porte fut ouverte sur le couple occuper à tenter de se fusionner pour ne jamais se quitter mais hélas l'air vint à manquer. Le plus grand des deux être conduit son partenaire plus petit vers la chambre des maitres. A peine arriver qu'ils commencèrent leur jeu favori, faire languir leur partenaire sous leur attention douce mais d'une lenteur sadique. Évidement le plus vieux avais plus d'endurance dans ce domaine alors le bel âtre au yeux émeraudes laissa échapper sa litanie pour plus d'attention. Son veux fut accordé sans plus de résistance pour la joie des deux compagnons. Les vêtements furent dispersés partout comme des marques futiles de leur passage. Ce n'est qu'une fois que les compagnons n'eurent pour vision que le corps de l'autre sans restriction, que la chose sérieuse commença.

Le plus petit se coucha en s'abandonna sur le lit dominent la pièce de par ses couleurs passionner. Le plus vieux observa ce spectacle ensorcèlent avec pour seul penser que jamais il ne se lasserais d'avoir un tel être à ses coter. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, il se positionna au-dessus du plus jeune avec délectation. Ses tortures exquise poussa son compagnon à chanter ses gémissements plus fort que précédemment. Ne voulant pas rester seul à expérimenter le supplice du désir ardent le petit aux yeux émeraude fit subir quelque torture doucereuse en signe de revenge. Un rire grave répondit aux actions du plus petit compagnon. Leur position changea à ce moment, le plus âgé se retrouva à genoux assit sur ses talons alors que le plus jeune se trouva assit les jambes très écarter sur les cuise du plus vieux qui s'amusa grandement de la légère surpris qui traversa les yeux brumeux émeraudes. Pendant le changement de position le plus vieux aux yeux noirs attrapa un lubrifient qui se trouvait dans la tété de lit. Il se remercia mentalement pour avoir prévue les folles nuits de passion lorsqu'il avait ordonné à un employé de confiance d'équiper son appartement longtemps laisser a lui-même. Après tout il ne voulait pas blesser la créature si envoûtante. Un couinement mécontent lui fit perte toute penser cohérente autre que la luxure.

Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude sentie une intrusion dans sa chaire basse, une fiction à la fois brûlante et délicieuse ravis son corps tout en captivent son esprit de ce qui allais se dérouler dans quelque instant. Le temps sembla ralentir tout en accélérant pour les amants qui s'assura que seul le plaisir prenne place entre eux deux en cet charmante soirée. Enfin le plus vieux de deux se dit qu'il pouvait arrêter de faire frémir son compagnon avec ses doigts car le corps de ce dernier pouvait des a présent accueillir la virilité du maitre des lieux sans peine et douleur.

Pour un œil extérieur ils ne seraient que deux amants passent du bon temps mais pour eux cette dance charnelle représentait plus. Pour eux c'était la confirmation que jamais ils ne se trahira. Qu'ils seraient toujours compris quel que soit leur action par leur compagnon et surtout une libération bienfaitrice de toute les peine qu'ils ont trainée tout aux longs de leur existence. Mais surtout qu'ils avaient trouver enfin quelqu'un qui traverserais l'enfer à leur coter en sourient si jamais ne cela devait arriver.

Il est incroyablement apaisé de trouver cet personne. Ses comme un rêve qui ne s'arrêtera jamais pour vous faire voir un cruel dessin. Il s'agit du moment où vous pouvez dire sans peur que vous aimez vraiment l'autre personne sans même parler car cet personne vous comprendra toujours. Pour plusieurs cet être est une idylle impossible mais il arrive que le destin ou peu importe la force qui a engendrée ceci, vous laisse gouter à cette chose que vous croyez impossible. Et a cet instant vous changer pour devenir une meilleure personne. Même si vous faite tout en votre possible pour ne pas changer. Votre perception change, votre haine disparait, votre peux s'apaise et enfin vous pouvez rêver comme si vous ne vous étiez jamais arrêter. Lorsque vous connaissez cela, même si un jour tout a pris fin, jamais ne vous pourrez oublier même quand vous serez seul face à la dureté de ce monde. Pour vous ses comme si cette personne était toujours la….

Les amants perdus dans un monde de luxure n'en avaient évidement aucunes idée de leur chance mais ils ne laisseraient jamais échapper ce sentiment.

Le plus petit continua à sautiller sur le membre de son compagnon en chantent de plus en plus fort. Le plus grand décida que changer la position apporterais la libération plus rapidement alors il agrippa le plus petit pour le bloquer sous lui. Il eut raison puisque dans très peu de temps le plus jeune jouis et provoqua la jouissance du plus vieux avec son orgasme.

Reborn qui avais comme à son habitude retenue tous les bruits de plaisir pour pouvoirs écouter la litanie de son ciel se retrouva avec le plus beau des spectacles pour lui sous ses yeux. Sky étais coucher lascivement avec les yeux à demi fermer sur ses magnifiques émeraudes remplis de délectation et de passion pour l'hitman qui ne doutais absolument pas se reflétais dans ses propres yeux. Les lèvres rouges de Sky étaient véritablement un appelle au pêcher que Reborn n'aurais pu résister. Non pas qu'il aurait voulus.

Tous deux allaient reprendre leur activité lorsque quelque chose tomba à coter de l'oreiller sur laquelle reposais Sky. Il s'agissait d'un cadrent indiquent au deux amants qu'il était très tôt le matin et qu'ils avaient utiliser beaucoup de temps pour les diverses tortures d'amour qu'ils avaient tous deux donner à leur compagnon.

-Mieux vaut rester debout. Murmura Sky en aguichant l'hitman de ses lèvres pècheresse.

-Et si nous continuons ceci dans la douche ou la baignoire si tu veux. Répondis se dernier avec une lumière de malice dans ses yeux d'encre noir brillent.

Les deux amants se dirigeas dans la salle de bain sans avoir choisie ce qu'ils allaient utiliser…bien que Reborn semble plus amuser par la baignoire pour une raison quel conque.

Time skip

Sky venais juste de sortir de la douche ou Reborn se trouvait toujours. Le ciel avait au préalable voler une chemise à Reborn et dégoulinais d'eau un peu partout lorsque le téléphone de Reborn sonna. Il est fortement impoli de ne pas répondre alors Sky décrocha.

\- Hello, Reborn ? Kora dit la voix inconnue.

\- Hello, je ne suis pas Reborn mais si vous voulez je peux essayer de vous aider ou prendre un message ? Demanda Sky avec une voix douce et lunatique en repensent aux actions que venais de faire les deux amants.

 _-C'est Colonnello. Est que Reborn est proche ? kora Continua l'homme qui semblais déconcerter._

-Il est dans la douche. S'amusa Sky de l'idée machiavélique qu'il venait d'avoir.

-…qui es ? dit la voix de Reborn en arrière-plan un peu assourdît par la douche.

-…mouhahahah rigola Sky tout en s'approchent de Reborn qui étais toujours dans la salle de bain pour aller lui mordiller le coup.

-…lutin malicieux ! Arrête de faire ça !... Grogna Reborn amuser et un peu exciter.

-Hummm ! gémi Sky dans le téléphone tout en regardent piteusement Reborn.

\- Ha se n'es pas se regard de chien battus tout mignon qui va me faire changer d'avis ! Donne-moi le téléphone ! Répondis se dernier.

-Nhmmm! Gémit mécontent le ciel qui voulais continuer à jouer avec la santé mentale de Colonnello ou tout autre personne qui écoutais le téléphone.

-Hello ? Répondis Reborn une fois qu'il eut récupérer le téléphone.

-HUMMM ! Sky tenta de dire quelque chose mais son amant lui mit la main sur la bouche.

-Chérie arrête de chigner dans le téléphone ses étrange… dit avec jalousie l'hitman.

 _-…e …hello Reborn ? Dit Colonnello troubler par la discussion qu'il venait d'entendre._

-Colonnello, que se passe-t-il ?

 _-Bien…. Colonnello raconta tout ce qui c'étais passée depuis que l'hitman coléreux étais parti._

-Je voie. Sky et moi allons chercher des infos voir si une famille externe a fait quelque chose. Répondit le soleil.

 _-Dit Reborn qui est Sky ? …questionna Colonnello toujours un peu perdus_

-…le lutin qui a répondus…un instant ….hey Sky pourquoi pas être présenter? Dit Reborn en grognent puisque le lutin était en train de suçoter les doigts de l'hitman pour enquiquiner ce dernier.

-Tu as dit qu'il ne fallait pas parler aux étrangers. Répondis en chantonnent Sky.

-Tu lui as parler…. Marmonna Reborn.

-Oui mais ses cars je le connais grâce à ton récit mais je le connais pas vraiment car je ne l'ai jamais rencontré alors je me suis dit que puis que je le connais a moitié je pouvais faire la moitié d'une conversation avec un étranger. Exposa Sky prouvent une bonne fois pour toute que sa logique même si elle est bizard est plus utile que celle des autre être humain.

-…pas faut. Dit Reborn en revenant au téléphone.

 _-…..ton ciel semble te compléter à merveille…. Termina Colonnello qui n'avais rien compris._

-Ciao. Saluât Reborn.

Lorsque Reborn raccrocha Sky étais déjà disparue pour éviter une hypothétique punition de son amant. Heureusement l'hitman avais déjà finis sa douche alors il sortit et sans même prendre la peine de s'habiller il se mit en quête de Sky.

Celui-ci était coucher oisivement sur la table de la cuisine à manger des cerises que même Reborn ignorais d'où elle venait tout mouiller dans la chemise de l'hitman qui le collais comme une deuxième peau. La scène dégageait une ambiance à connotation sexuelle mais Reborn savais mieux que de se laisser attraper par Sky.

~Don't hurt me senpai ~ gémis bruyamment le ciel en trollent son amant.

Reborn resta impassible avants de rire doucement puis d'aller se servir un café…

 _Le troll derrière lui se vengea d'être ignoré en se prenant pour un koala accrocher à son Reborn…._


	11. Chapter 11

Si on vous disait que dans un jet il y a toute la varia en même temps ce qui relevé du miracle (ou des médicaments que xanxus a fait avaler de force a tous ses gardiens) et que les Arcobalenos qui ne sont pas déjà en Russie étaient dans ce même jet. lal mirch connue pour son impatience avec ce quelle considère enfantins ou fong qui malgré sa méditation resta vans tout une tempête. Maintenant rajouter Reborn qui est la personnification du chaos et en dernier rajouté Sky qui n'a pas la santé mentale la plus stable. Vous voyez le portrais ?

Les deux pilotes se trouve actuellement rouler en position fétal dans un coin de l'appareille après que lavi-a-tan est hurler et électrocuter ces dernier pour avoir supposément insulter xanxus donc naturellement sqalo ainsi lal se sont approprier les commandes de l'appareille.

Peu de temps après que le voyage est commencé Sky dit qu'il s'ennuyais a Reborn qui proposa un strip poker pour vaincre l'ennuie qui les assaillaient tout deux. Toute la varia accepta évidement de jouer. Xanxus sentais qu'il devait impressionner Sky d'une manière ou d'une autre à cause de ses flamme ciel qui reconnait les flammes de Sky comme supérieure. Le chef de la varia ne l'aurais jamais avouer même sous les torture les plus musclé.

Le jeu commença doucement mais belphegore, sqalo et lavi perdis un vêtement presque tout de suite. Sqalo jouais au poker même s'il conduisait ce qui amusa grandement sky. Ses avec une botte en moins pour sqalo, un manteau en moins pour belphegore et le pantalon en moins pour lavi que le jeu continua. Cet fois si ce fut xanxus qui perdis son manteau que sky s'appropria pour se garder au chaud suite à la demande de Reborn pour que Sky n'est pas froid. Le tour suivent vit perde Sky, xanxus, squalo, Belphégor et lavi. Seul lussuria et Reborn passa à travers de cet partie sans rien perde. Sky portais un chandail manche longue et col rouler accompagne d'un short court et de bas montant jusqu'au cuisse, il terminait son habit par des bottes de cuir noire et un long manteau charmé pour emmètre de la chaleur de lui-même comme le reste de ses habits. Alors lorsqu'il perdit il ne retira que l'un de ses bas dévoilent un gambe pale galbé aux ongles du pied Paint en noire. Lavi perdit sa chemise, bel et xanxus retira leur chaussures, sqalo due enlever son manteau de cuir spécial varia. Le tout sous les rire de fong. Lal mirch savourais le fait de ne pas jouer avec Reborn.

Flash-back

Tous les Arcobalenos étaient assit alentour d'une table pendent que Luce quittait pour aller chercher de quoi grignoter. Colonnello proposa un parti de poker et tout le monde se dit qu'ils allaient plumer les autres. En quelque tour a peine les gagnent fut designer il s'agissait de Viper, Reborn, Verd et Skull étonnamment qui avais chaque un d'eux conté les cartes leurs permettent ainsi de ne pas perde.

Lal mirch c'était juré de ne plus jamais jouer avec l'un d'eux au poker.

Fin du flash-back

Lal mirch rigolait des souffrances des autres joueurs mais remarqua que Sky ne savais pas jouer…s'il gagnais ce n'étais du qua la chance ! Il n'y avait aucun bluff, aucune triche comme conter les cartes ! le ciel de Reborn est vraiment étrange pensa elle.

La partie finis avec lavi presque nu, Belphégor aille perdu tout vêtement sauf ses pantalons, lussuria devenus torse nue, xanxus avec les pied nue lui donnent un air décontracter, Sky aillent perdit seulement ses bas, Reborn moins son chapeau qui a fini sur la tête a Sky et squalo fini en camisole avec son pantalon de cuir.

Fon suspectait que Reborn avais fait exprès de perde son chapeau pour que Sky en hérite. Ah possessif un jour possessif toujours ! Pansa-t-il en regardent le soleil Arcobalenos si heureux avec son ciel.

Toute personne qui aurait jeter un coup d'œil à ce moment aurais vue deux personnes appartenant à un autre monde remplie de merveille inatteignable a tout autre qu'eux. Ce sentiment étonne qui vous pousse à croire que les amés ont des destinées à l'instant ou vous voyez des êtres comme ceux-ci qui s'apaise, se comprennent, se complète et qui fusionne comme si elles n'aient été qu'une seule âme à l'origine fragmenté pour une raison quel conque. Voilà ce que pensait fon admiratif.

Heureusement, ils arrivaient à la piste privée en Russie de la famille de Skull car le jet n'aurait pas résisté a plus longtemps avec la varia qui ne subissait plus les effets des médicaments administrer plus tôt par xanxus.

Sky se fit réveiller par Reborn et se fit conduire à l'extérieur par ce dernier puisque le sorcier était incapable de savoir ou il mâchait due à sa fatigue.

La vision qui les accueillait tous était un manoir blanc portent le blason de la famille Zaïtseva en mauve sur le devant. C'était un lièvre creepy mauve sautent par-dessus un crane rieur avec des yeux vairons qui nous regarde fixement derrière le lièvre se trouve une faux à gauche ainsi que des chaines tendues comme des cordes de violons à droite. Les tout est encadre de rose, lotus, lys, belladones et des daturas mauve ou magenta.

Oodako ainsi que trois hommes les attendait. Le poulpe les saluât avec le langage des signes pendent que les hommes conduisirent les autre dans le manoir plutôt compliquer de la famille russe.

Le bureau de Skull se trouvait face a eu, de la musique de fête foraine se faisait entendre.

Son bureau ressemblait à une fête foraine et Skull convenais particulièrement bien dans ce décor. Son bureau était une salle de jeu pour adulte si on omettait le bureau mauve flash avec la chaise digne des plus grands mégalomanes mauve décorer par des piques en fer forger noir qui sortais du dossier. Sur une bibliothèque qui fessait la mure complète d'environ par 50 pied se trouvait environ 90 de crâne humain, au-dessus de cette étagère qui n'était pas plaine il y avait l'inscription * cabinet des curiosités des cranes rieur*. Sur l'un des autres mures se trouvait des affiche d'un cirque qui datais des années 30 ou l'ont pu voire plusieurs personnes d'on quelqu'un ressemblent à Skull. Les Arcobalenos comprirent que c'était elle avants de les rejoindre puis d'être maudis. Une porte dérobée se trouvait à coter d'un bar avec de l'alcool et étonnamment plein de bonbon. Assez pour que même lambo soit malade.

L'Arcobalenos nuage se tenait en habit de combat en cuire noire et mauve serré assit sur son bureau, un casque de moto a ses coter bien qu'elle ne semblait que s'accoter sur ce dernier. Les hormones de lavi lui provoquèrent de baver face au corps plus que séduisent de Skull. Et dire que tout le monde avait cru que le nuage était un homme avant la libération des Arcobalenos.

Skull se présenta convenablement à ski qui en fit de même, tous deux s'appréciait grandement comme Reborn avait supposer. Les folies du ciel magique et du nuage cascadeuse se complétait avec aisance. Oodako interrompit sa maitresse pour lui dire qu'elle devait réveiller les nouvelles informations aux combattants venus lui porter main forte.

Une demi-heure plus tard tout le monde connaissait tout sur les embuche qu'ils devront affronter dans les quelque heur ou jours à venir. Personne n'avait grand-chose à dire après tout le seul supposer civil était ski qui avait également eu sa part de guerre dans sa vie.

Enma et shit.p entra pour avertir leur mère que le repas était prêt ce qui détendit l'atmosphère pas plus stresser que cela. Ils s'avaient tous comme faire face à n'importe quoi donc peu importe ce que Sergei leur préparait ils triompheraient sans problème.

Time skip

Reborn et ski marchait en direction de leur chambre en discutent de la soirée sympathique (et folle comme toujours) qu'ils avaient vécu tout à l'heure.

\- qui savait que squalo avait un faible pour shit.p. chantonna ski amuser.

-ou que Adelaïde aimait vraiment les styles comme lavi. Continua l'hitman.

\- c'était peut-être la vodka. Pouffa ski moqueur.

\- et la robe que tu as forcée lavi de porter avec cette magie si adorable que tu as. s'exclama doucement Reborn avec des yeux remplie de luxure.

Une fois dans leur chambre l'hitman et le sorcier allât explorer leur baignoire/jacuzzi et qui conque qui passerait proche de leur chambre pourrait entendre la chanson d'amour qui chantait à tue-tête Sky pour la plus grande gène des enfants de Skull.

 _ **-ah ! Right here ! Ah ! Yesss !More !ah !….**_


	12. Chapter 12

La bataille se contre sergei se déroula dans un épais brouillard pour Sky, il n'eut qua peine conscience du carnage qu'il créa avec Reborn. La faux du sorcier détruisait les ennemis avec une facilité déconcertante et aucun des ennemis ne purent atteindre Sky puisque Reborn assassinait froidement tout être qui souhaita tuer la beauté sanglante qu'était le maitre de la mort.

Comme l'avaient supposé Skull et Verd les mix de toute les flammes existent créa une mini bombe nucléaire dans le corps de l'ennemis. Sergei avait des spasmes de plus en plus fort, de la sueur ainsi que des larmes et de la bave se mit à sortir par les orifices respectifs en grande quantité. Une pression de flamme commençait à faire changer de couleur la peau du russe ainsi que de la faire déformer par endroit. Le spectacle était aussi dégouté que fascinant dans le sens macabre du terme. Une réflexion frappa Skull, s'il allait éclater en libèrent des gerbes de flamme destructrice qui ressembleras beaucoup à une bombe nucléaire et qu'eux, les alliés étaient si proche alors chaque un d'eux étaient par définition en danger ! Ils n'avaient pas le temps de partir loin si elle se fiait a l'êtas de Sergei. Chaque flamme a des points de sortie différé, si l'un d'eux est bloqué alors les flammes bruleront tout ce qui se trouvait entre elles et la sortie quitte à détruire leur hôte. Les flammes ciel avait le troisième œil alors que les nuages par exemple avait les poignets. Sergei vivait présentement se supplice. Les mixes de flamme avait tendance à boucher les sorties des autres flammes. C'était l'une des autres raisons de pourquoi l'utilisateur n'avait qu'une ou deux flammes si évidement les deux flammes était compatible.

Skull resta immobile pendants plusieurs instants puis elle commença en libèrent toute les flammes quelle pouvais pour créer un dôme de nuage alentour de Sergei. Verd suivit aider de lavi en fusionnent leur flamme avec celle de la nuage. Fong libera à son tour ses flamme pour former une couche de destruction et il fut aider par Belphégor. Viper leva un bouclier délusion sur le bouclier de tempête. Adelaïde, rauji, julie et kaoru leva des boucliers physiques de glace, terre, métaux, d'illusion et Enma cloua Sergei sur le sol avec sa graviter. Le bouclier avait tellement de couche que personne ne voyait plus à l'intérieur.

Créer ce bouclier dément énormément d'énergie dès la part de chaque protagoniste. La fatigue les blessures et les pertes de flammes pouvais être fatale a plusieurs des alliées. Skull était notamment proche du coma. Elle était encore plus pale que naturellement ses yeux donnaient l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre. Et elle n'était pas la seul.

Enfin Sergei éclata. Au début rien ne semblait se produire puis tout se déferla. Malgré que le bouclier dôme était épais la lumière qui s'échappa du centre plongeât le tout dans le noir ainsi que d'aveugler les alliées. Un souffle extrêmement puisent propulsa les alliées dans des directions aléatoire. Le choc qu'ils reçurent lorsqu'ils atterrie sur le sol les assommât.

Sergei avait tout détruit sur plus de 50 kilomètre alentour d'eux. Heureusement ils étaient dans une rejoint de la Russie qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'habitent puisque c'était trop loin des villes. La neige fondis dévoila de l'herbe. La neige fondue créa énormément de brume partout. Cela donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient dans un nuage qui avait du gazon sur le sol. Les arbres n'étaient que des squelettes calciner. Un cratère c'était également créer sur 100 mètre de rayon de là ou Sergei c'était tenus.

Les alliés restèrent longtemps inconscient mais lorsqu'ils reprirent conscience ils se mirent en quête de leur amis partenaire ou alliées.

Quelque chose les surpris énormément ses qu'il y avait plusieurs centaines de lapins partout. Ils n'en firent pas de cas mais ces lapins les surveillaient presque. Un des lapins était vraiment étrange il avait le poile gris et semblais porter des lunettes noires à cause de son pelage.

Reborn était tomber assez près de Sky tous deux donnais l'impression de dormir. Sky sur le coter en serrent un lapin et Reborn sur le dos.

L'hitman ne fut même pas surpris de voir son amour serer un lapin comme si cet être était une peluche. Reborn était sûr que si Sky lui demandait de garder le lapin il ne pourrait pas refuser. Comment pourrait-il alors que l'être le plus mignon à ses yeux lui fait des yeux de poppy mouiller ? Éveiller Sky était une tache très dure puisque le sorcier passait son temps à attraper la personne qui l'éveillait en mode calinourse de l'extrême. Et évidement le lapin n'aidait pas les choses.

Reborn jeta un coup d'œil aux autre pour voir s'il avait autant de difficulté à s'éveiller que la bestiole qui s'accrochait a lui comme un koala.

Lavi était rester accrocher dans un arbre la tête en bas plus loin sur la gauche même les lapins semblaient se moquer de lui. Xanxus était tomber sur le dos dans un band de neige a moitié fondus beaucoup plus loin des autres. La première chose qu'il vit fut un lapin noir qui semblait particulièrement badass avec ses yeux rouges. Squalo avait quant à lui tomber dans un petit ruisseau glacial alors lorsqu'il s'éveilla il sauta en maudissent toute les divinités possibles en hurlent évidement cela fit peur a plusieurs des rongeurs qui étaient venue boire de l'eau. Cela réveilla Belphégor qui était tombe à plain ventre sur une grosse branche d'arbre pas très loin de là. Lussuria tomba à plain ventre à coter de Julie plus loin en direction du nord. Un petit lapin tout blanc trouvait que le dos de lussuria était confortable puisqu'il avait élu domicile là, ce qui amusa beaucoup le combattent qui rapporta son lapin avec lui. koyo était tomber sur rauji qui était lui-même tomber pas très loin de Adelaïde elle-même accoter à d'un gros lapin brun. Kaoru était tomber au pied de l'arbre et était encercle de tout part par les mignons rongeurs. Viper s'était entourer d'illusion pour ne pas subir le choc de l'atterrissage et Fong tomba dans de la neige molle. lal mirch tomba sur Colonnello qui tomba pour sa part dans un buisson qui se faisait manger doucement par une lapine qui ne sans souciait pas apparemment. Enma n'eut pas de chance car il s'accrocha la tête a l'envers dans un arbre comme lavi. Shit.p heurta quant à elle un buisson également ce dernier pourrissait doucement due à ses capacités. Les lapins fouillaient shit.p effrayer par ce qui se produisait alentour d'elle.

L'Arcobalenos soleil ressentie une envie vraiment bizard de rire à l'imbécilité de la situation dans laquelle ses alliés se trouvait. Surtout quand sqalo commença à engueuler les lapins qui semblaient avoir décider que le bras droit de la varia ferait un bon chef. Ou peut-être es seulement que les lapins veux agacer la pluies de la varia?

Tous se releva malgré les contusions et autre blessure.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de Skull ou Verd. Après avoir chercher un peu les alliées repartis en laissent un mot sur le téléphone de Verd.

Ils ont été tellement heureux de voir le manoir. Après cela ils prirent des douches chaudes puis alla dormir ou manger mais une chausse étais sure ils ne combattraient pas comme il l'avait fait tous les jours. Ils étaient par contre heureux d'avoir aider Skull puisque jamais elle ne demande d'aide à qui que ce soit. C'était un moyen de rendre un service à la nuage mystérieuse.

Les seuls témoins de ou étaient passer la nuage et le foudre étaient les lapins qui c'étais trouver alentour d'eux lorsqu'ils c'étaient éveiller.

Sky ne s'en souciait pas puisque lui et Reborn utilisa sa magie pour retourner en Italie, le mariage de tsunayoshie allait avoir lieu dans quelque jour à peine. Il était hors de question de manquer cela. Évidement Reborn et Sky allaient arriver en retard pour faire une entrée remarquée.

Leur habit était déjà prêt mais Sky souhaitait tromper tout le monde sur son sex alors il choisit un habit parfaitement androgyne portent les blasons des familles qu'il possédait graver sur une plaque de métal inconnue argenter en forme de goutte d'eau riveter à un corset affinent encore plus si possible la taille du sorcier. En dessous une tunique d'un beau blanc immaculé suffisamment lousse pour que personne n'arrive à dire si oui ou non il avait un poitrail. Le pantalon qui terminait le tout était noir encre comme le corset. La plaque de métal reflétait la lumière créent un arc en ciel merveilleux. Sa chaussure était simplement des mocassins en cuire.

L'hitman regardait sont bel éphèbe avec la certitude que sky serait certainement la personne la plus belle du mariage par sa simplicité. Il se leva pour draper sur les épaule d'un sorcier une cape d'un argent miroitent.

Le plus jeune observa avec enchantement ce que son amant avait choisi comme habit. Il portait une blouse noire avec un vestons argenté rappellent la cape du plus jeune. Des arabesques ensorcèlent était dessiner sur le veston, les pantalons accompagnant cela ressemblait grandement à ce que l'hitman portait comme vêtement de travaille mais il était d'une qualité supérieure. Reborn portait également des mocassins en cuire également et une veste droite noire terminait le tout. Sky installât le chapeau fétiche sur la tête de son homme.

Ils se suivit des yeux avec un regard intense mais ce qui les ravit le plus fut de dévêtir l'autre avec une lenteur atroce. Ils ressaieraient les habits avec précautions pour ne pas les habiter. Puis ils se rejoignit au centre de la pièce et commençaient à danser comme ils l'avait fait sur le catamaran avec leur vielle ami décéder. Avec un peu de magie une musique retentie entoure les amants immortels leur permettent de savourer la présence de l'autre. Tous deux avait parfaitement connaissance que tout le monde allait mourir sauf eux car comment es que le maitre de la mort et l'amant de ce dernier pourrait mourir ? Sky ressentait cela comme un fardeau qui lui avait fait perde son esprit peu à peu mais la présence de l'hitman l'apaisait et lui permettait d'endurer son existence sans fin. Ce dernier pouvait traverser n'importe quoi sans que cela lui posse trop de problème. C'était un changement très raide, pendants 33 an il avait été maudis avec une vie qui durait que tant qu'il avait des flammes seul même parmi les 7 autre plus puisent et maintenant il avait une vie qui durerait éternellement avec son ciel chéri.

Reborn aurait tout de même choisit d'aller avec Sky même si cela aurait signifier qu'il ne vivrait que quelque seconde de plus. Au moins il aurait connu l'émerveillement d'avoir un être en ce monde qui l'aurait compris plus que qui conque. Alors Reborn avait troquer une malédiction contre une autre

Sans même sourciller. En à peine un battement de cœur l'hitman avait celer son destin avec allégresse malgré la perte certaine de tout être qui avait conter pour lui, tant que Sky se trouvait de son coter rien ne l'arrêtera jamais.

Sky et Reborn s'avaient qu'ils se complétaient totalement comme les égaux qu'ils sont mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'essayer de se protéger même si chaque un d'eux avait l'immortalité. Sky tentait d'empêcher Reborn d'approcher des sorciers et Reborn tentait d'arrêter Sky lorsque celui-ci s'obstinait à aider l'hitman.

Chacun deux avaient quelque reflexe de leur ancienne vie qui leur criait de protéger l'être qu'ils aimaient le plus sous peine de le voir disparaitre. Une petite frustration, qui se règlerait assurément avec une partie de jambe en l'air, les enserraient à chaque fois que l'un d'eux cédait à ce reflexe.

 _Mais pour l'heure chaqu'un d'eux dansaient comme si rien d'autre n'existait en ce monde…._


	13. Chapter 13

En somme le mariage de tsuna se déroula de manière correcte mais sans plus.

La mariée était éclatée en pleure au milieu du mariage car l'une des femmes avait une plus belle robe que la marier. Heureusement la femme n'avait pas vue Sky car Reborn était certain qu'elle aurait piquer une future crise devant tout le monde attirent l'attention sur son amant timide aux yeux émeraudes. La possessivité de Reborn voulait garder Sky que pour lui.

Évidement il camoufla son désire en autre chose comme une aptitude cool, les nombreuses femmes se laissa conquérir avec une facilité déconcertante. Sky et Reborn gagna énormément de soupirent mâle et femelle en une seul soirée. L'hitman dit à Sky qu'il s'agissait d'un record éclater.

La dixième génération apprécia grandement Sky, surtout tsuna bien qu'il n'eût pas beaucoup de temps pour discuter avec le compagnon de Reborn. Beaucoup de personne courus toute la soirée après tsuna pour entrer dans les petits papiers de ce dernier, naturellement cela se révéla sans espoir puisque tsunayoshi ne se rappela pas le nom des gens qui lui parlaient. Sky personnellement trouvait très divertissent l'incapacité de tsuna alors que Reborn songea à faire subir un cours exprès a son élevé tsu-naze. Le sourire sadique de l'hitman donna envie au decimo de pousser son crie si célèbre (~HIIIIIIIIIIE !). Gokudera espérai que justement son boss chérie n'allait crier ici car cela donnerait mauvaise presse au vongola qui risquait de ce faire attaquer ! Yamamoto connaissait bien la capacité de son collègue tempête à se créer des histoires dramatiques avec rien alors il laissa filtrer ses flammes de pluies pour entourer gokudera. Le gardien soleil du decimo disparue de même pour l'un des gardiens brume et le gardien nuage. Tout te fois on pouvait entendre des bruits de combats dans les corridors du bâtiment pour une raison quel conque….

Le gardien le plus surprennent était clairement la foudre decimo car lambo était polie, gentil, obéissent et sympathique. Tout ce qui n'était pas l'enfants vache mais cela avait peut-être un rapport avec la promesse future de bonbon a volonté par Yamamoto.

La varia qui était présente depuis peu (xanxus voulait de l'alcool gratuits, squalo voulait les sushis fait par le père de Yamamoto, Belphégor voulait juste se battre avec des paysans, lussuria voulait montrer sa nouvelle coiffure, Viper était présent avec les autre Arcobalenos moins Verd et Skull, pour finir lavi-a-tan était juste le tapis portatif de la varia comme à son habitude) et comme toujours ils commença à foutre un chaos monstre. Reborn se joignit à eux ainsi que Sky pour mettre encore plus d'étrangeté dans la situation.

Ses à ce moment que tsuna sue qu'il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque….

Sky repensa à tous ses moments avec un sourire malicieux.

\- chérie ? ~ chantonna Reborn au volant de sa Mercédès noir mat.

\- ~oui ? ~ répondis simplement Sky à son gardien.

Une question implicite se partagea entre eux, Sky y répondis simplement en sourient puisque Reborn connaissait déjà la réponse a sa question. Es que Sky c'était amuser au mariage même si celui-ci était ennuyeux avant que la varia, eux, des amis de tsuna et les gardiens de ce dernier ne décide de créer un bordel ? La réponse était : oui, il c'était amuser.

En ce moment Sky et Reborn n'avaient aucun plan en particulier, ils se laisserait porter par leur envie et lorsque Reborn aurait des contrat Sky l'accompagnerait. L'immortalité enlevait un poids considérable des épaules de Reborn et permettait à Sky de cicatriser des horreurs du passé, enfin tout deux allaient pouvoir regarder vers l'avenir sans y voir des malédictions mortelles les y attendent.

La Mercédès roulait en direction de la pleine lune qui se reflétait dans la mer en contrebas de l'endroit où ils roulaient leur offrent une vision enchanteresse….

…. Quel magnifique paysage l'Italie offre avec ses bâtiments ancien et l'astre lunaire éclairent ce rêve. Pansa doucement Harrysky Paverell heureux.

C'est ainsi que pris congé l'hitman Renato saintclaire et Harrysky Paverell de l'Italie pour aller à la découverte du monde avec un œil neuf.

* * *

Hello~ voilà l'histoire est finis, merci de l'avoir lu (malgré toute les fautes qui si trouve (je ne suis pas douée en français, juste pour écrire des histoires)). Je remercie ceux qui m'ont aidé avec la correction( me dire qu'es qui bug le plus et comment réparé ça était vraiment cool de votre part) pour les autres qui n'ont fait que me dire qu'il y avait trop de faute pour lire et bien je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose si ce n'est que votre commentaire était inutile et non voulus(après tout l'auteur quel qu'il soit doit bien savoir si il y a des fautes ou non et évidement jamais un auteur ferait des fautes par exprès), s'il vous plais pourriez-vous regarder les autres commentaire avant de poster quelque chose comme cela? Ça m'a donné envie de simplement effacer toute mes histoires et de supprimer mon profile car je sais pertinemment que je suis nulle en français donc ça ne serre a rien de me le redire. Bref, j'espère que l'histoire vous a plus et que vous auriez passé un bon moment à accompagner Sky et Reborn dans leur promenade à travers le scénario. Pour les gens qui se pose des question, ciel en décadence est relier directement à sombre secret de Skull (aucune beta n'a corrigé cet histoire donc ses à vos risque et péril) donc en lisent sombre secret de Skull vous devriez théoriquement mieux comprendre certain élément de l'histoire que vous-venez de finir. Oh une dernière chose je n'étais absolument pas concentrer lorsque j'ai écrit ciel en décadence (vous savez, mes problèmes de déficit d'attention sévère qui sont mentionner dans mon profil), j'espère que cela n'a pas trop créer de problème (incohérence, ect).

(La beta est misa2, elle est aussi un auteur donc si vous pouviez aller jeter un coup d'œil a ses histoires sa serait cool.) l'histoire va se corriger doucement fact si vous voulez la relire corriger je vous conseil de revenir dans plusieurs mois, après tout la beta a sa vie aussi donc elle ne travaille pas toujours sur la correction.

En tout cas ciao.

Scarlet moonscar.

ps: ma seul question pour vous est avez vous aimer cette histoire? si oui alors j'ai fait ma jobs peu importe le nombre de faute qui y as a l'interieure. si non bah personne ne vous a oubliger à lire!


End file.
